Son Of Kakashi Hatake
by The Last Hatake
Summary: Note: I don't own any of the characters in this fic except for my OC Kakashi's son. The story begins just before the gennin exam. Pairings: OC/Temari, Naruto/female Haku etc. Rated M  may contain lemons
1. Intro to character

**Son of Kakashi Hatake**

_Note: I don't own any of the characters in this fic except for my OC Kakashi's son. The story begins just before the gennin exam and will mostly follow cannon storyline; however, it will have my own twist to it. Pairings: OC/Temari, Naruto/female Haku etc. Rated M (may contain lemons)_

Pairings:

Kaisui x Temari

Naruto x fem Haku

Neji x Ino

Rock Lee x Tenten

Sasuke x Hinata

**Background on Kaisui Hatake**:

Name: Kaisui Hatake

Nickname: Kai

DOB: August 20,

Age: 16

Height: 6ft. 1 1/2in.

Weight: 169 lbs

Blood type: O

Hair color: Silvery-white

Eye color: icy blue

Body type: lean muscular build

Clan: Hatake

Bloodline limit: The White Chakra of the Hatake Clan

Parents: Kakashi Hatake and Rin (deceased)

Personality: Personality wise there are time where Kaisui is seen as the carbon copy of his father's personality when he was younger before Obito's death; however, Kai's personality most often resemble's a split between his father's aloofness and that of a mad scientist. Kai when Kai is cold and detached or aloof his sense of stealth is like that of everyone else; however, when he is like a mad scientist Kai has a twisted sense of stealth preferring to literally hide in plain sight.

Hobbies: Collecting swords and guitars, training, playing the guitar, reading the Icha Icha series and practicing his stealth by spying on the women's section of the hot springs and infiltrating the Hokage tower, Hyuuga compound, breaking out the hospital when admitted and the Anbu headquarters.

Likes: Training, playing the guitar and singing, and most important strong independent kunoichi.

Hates: People with fate and/or superiority complexes and especially fan girls.

Summons: Niken (ninja hounds) ex: dogs, wolves etc. and Dragons.


	2. Gennin Exams

**Son of Kakashi Hatake**

_Note: I don't own any of the characters in this fic except for my OC Kakashi's son. The story begins just before the gennin exam. Pairings: OC/Temari, Naruto/female Haku etc. Rated M (may contain lemons)_

**

* * *

**

*_human thoughts will appear in_ *

"human speechs"

**_[bijuu thoughts]_**

**"_bijuu speech_"**

**

* * *

**

**Kaisui's POV**

Yet another day I find myself running two hours late for class and can't seem to find it in myself to care. In fact I find myself thinking about which excuse to steal from my. father this time. As I make my way to the academy now dressed in black leather pants with a deep blood red weapons pouch filled with dozens of senbon needles each drenched in various poisons strapped to my right leg, another weapons pouch though this one would be holding my Icha Icha Paradise if it wasn't currently sitting open in my hand as I read while traveling by way of the rooftops located on my left hip behind me and ninja sandals. A deep blood red leather vest which I left partially open only strapping on the first two buckles showing of my chiseled pectorals and the top of my hard abs. My right arm is littered with so many tattoos that it resembles a sleeve the most noticeable of my tattoos are the crimson lightning aura'd black red eyed dragon descending from black clouds and the white phoenix rising up out of a blazing white and black inferno. The rest of the tattoos that make up the sleeve that is my right arm are all done in Gothic style. My left arm is also littered with tattoos though not as much, the most noticeable of them is the tattoo of my niken summons. My hands are taped with blood red chakra storing medical tape from my hand to the middle of my forearm and my hands covered in black fingerless leather gloves. Chained to the chain Kai uses as a belt is Kai's special katana Zetsumei an indestructible black katana with the ability to both channel and store chakra as well absorb rather than reflect light, as well as convert that light into dark energy that can be used at anytime Kai desires. The sword will only allow others to touch it if Kai allows them to and only for the moment in which he allows them to and it also has the ability to cut throw dimensional barriers. A black mask covers the lower half of Kai's face starting from the bridge of his nose down to around his neck much like Kakashi's blue one. Kai where's his mid back length silvery-white hair down with his bangs hanging in his face and covers it with a black bandana. Anyway breezing across the village towards the academy I pause on the build across from it as I notice the now painted Hokage mountain and just knew it was Naruto's doing.

_*It never ceases to amaze me how so many view you as the deadlast of the class because of your pranks and miss out on your true talents Naruto. It's funny how so many always tend to overlook the genius in both the planning, staging and execution of these pranks as well as how they over look the fact the somehow you always find ways to avoid the Anbu after pulling the more outrages of those stunts not to mention how you manage to outrun the entire Anbu force. If anything I bet it was Iruka-sensei that found and caught you.*_

After a minute more of gazing at the defaced mountain, Kai spied the academy building to see if any of the windows of his classroom was open as he did not want to have to go through the front door and walk three flights of stairs and run into any of the his much hated own following of fan girls. Spotting one open Kai goes back to reading his book that most would classify as porn Kai hops from the roof he was standing on to perch himself on the windowsill of the open window. As Kai continues to read he secretly scans his surroundings making sure nothing is out of place and that no one is lurking or planning something. After scanning the room he spots Naruto sitting next to the lazy secret genius who is currently spending class time sleeping with a empty seat next to him in the uppermost row in the room at right of the room leaving the open aisle to his left once seated Kai walks over still nose deep in his literature managing to not walk or stumble in to anyone or anything with skillful ease he takes the seat next to his friend.

* * *

**General POV**

"Nice job on the faces Naruto." Kaisui says to Naruto offhandedly now halfway through his book." "Thanks Kai, man you should of seen the look on Iruka-sensei's face when he finally caught me, it was funny as hell." replied Naruto in his usual rather loud way of speaking. It's at this point both Iruka and Mizuki finally realize that Kai had finally shown up to class. This as one could tell pissed Iruka off as seen by his tan face slowly turning red and steams visible radiating from his head after seeing what it is Kai is reading in his classroom along with the fact that not only is he two hours late again but he also has the nerve to disrupt his class as well. Mizuki on the other hand found it rather amusing that his favorite student among the best in class was always at least two hours late to class and wondered what excuse he would give this time. Deciding to find out what the excuse will be this time before Iruka could blow his cool and use his Big Head jutsu on Kaisui and Naruto he quickly began speaking.

"So why are you once again two hours late this time Hatake?" questioned Mizuki in a cheery tone of voice. "Yea sorry about late but I had no choice in being late. While on my way here I got ambushed by some rabid fan girls. After an hour being "loved" by my deranged fan following in the middle of the street a beautiful crazed purple hair angel took pity on me and rescued me so to show my gratitude I treated her to dango and sake til she had to be on her way." As Kai says this he closes his precious book and puts it away and eye smiles in similar fashion to his father at the end of his excuse. Upon finishing his excuse Kai realizes he just succeeded in creating his own bullshit excuse which he knew nobody really believed. Hearing Kai's latest excuse proved enough to push Iruka over the edge because sure enough the **Big Head Jutsu** went into full effect. **"WHAT KIND OF EXCUSE IS THAT? SINCE YOU AND NARUTO THINK IT WAS FUNNY PAINTING THE HOKAGE MOUNTAIN YOU TWO ARE GOING TO CLEAN IT OFF! AND IF YOU DON'T YOU TWO WON'T BE ALLOWED TO TAKE THE GENNIN EXAMS TOMORROW!" **Kai just gave Iruka a blank look that clearly expresses boredom while Naruto begins to panic. "You finish ranting Iruka-sensei?" he response before pulling back out his book to read. As an afterthought as he begins reading a new he adds, "Oh, and by the way I don't just think it's funny that Naruto painted the Hokage mountain nor do I just find all his other pranks funny, I find even funnier that in all you teachers' stupid need to sabotage his learning experience in this academy so that he could never become a ninja, his fellow classmates minus myself and Hinata to disassociate themselves with him treating him as if he were a disease and their constant labeling him as the dead last of the class because of you teachers sabotaging of his education, and the rest of this idiotic village's retarded desires to paint him a demon, shun, ignore, and physically and mentally abuse, not to mention often time try to kill him, none of you can see him for his true genius, none of you could see the pure genius behind the planning, staging and execution of the pranks he's pulled in his quest to have his existence acknowledged that can easily made in to traps, and most importantly none of you bitches could see the obvious talent he has for stealth as he's proved today when he snuck pass the fucking Anbu to get his supplies on top the mountain, paint the faces of the Hokages and then manage to outrun, and avoid detection from the Anbu and thus getting himself caught. The only reason you **Iruka-sensei** even caught him is because you yourself was once a prankster yourself when no one had acknowledge you. That's what I find truly funny a kid forced to wear **screaming here I am kill me now fucking orange**, because that's all any store would sell him just incase the off chance he somehow became a ninja he'd die very early in his young life, has better stealth skills than almost everyone in this ingrate village." with that said Kaisui promptly got out of his seat grabs Naruto by the back of his shirt and hopped out the window in which he entered the classroom from book once more located in his second weapons pouch heading towards the Hokage mountain.

As soon the classroom erupted in loud chatters and murmurs now wanting to believe or except what they just learned. "Can you believe him, declaring Naruto the dead last was better than us in anyway, better than Sasuke-kun at being a ninja?" says Sakura Haruno. "Yeah, I seriously wonder how it is he managing to tie with Sasuke-kun for rookie of the year so far if he thinks that." states Ino Yamanaka. Meanwhile the class had slipped into chaos Hinata had slipped out the classroom intent on finding Kai and Naruto, the only ones who noticed were Sasuke and A now awake Shikamaru whom both immediately followed after her. Shikamura following more to escape the noisy class while Sasuke did it out of curiousity. Making their way towards the Hokage faces Sasuke and Shikamaru began questioning Hinata wanting to get to the bottom of this and find out if anything Kai said at all was true. "So Hinata?" starts Sasuke. "How much of what Kai said back there is true or at least you know to be true?" "Most of it I can tell you is in fact true but I can't tell you if the part about our teachers sabotaging Naruto's education because I find it hard to believe that teachers would do such a thing, but if it is true than I can honestly say that even I didn't see it." spoke the shy Hyuuga surprisingly without a stutter. "I find that hard to believe as well I must say." states Sasuke as the three continue onward to their destination. With his genius mind at work with all the new information he's hearing Shikamura begins piecing together everything I think both Kai and Hinata stated as fact along with everything they have ever learned in the academy and all of the things he has seen happening whenever Naruto was concerned and suddenly came to a startling revelation; however before he give voice to his revelation he decided he'd need confirmation from the one person he knows follows Naruto around even if until today it was done in secret. "Hinata! You follow Naruto around a lot right?" To shy and embarrassed to speak Hinata merely twiddles her two index fingers and nods her head cheeks stained red from the sudden rush of heat and blood to them.

* * *

**2 Hours Later Training ground 7**

It's been two hours since Kai and Naruto have finished cleaning the Hokage faces and now we them at training ground 7 along with the trio of Hinata, Shikamura, and Sasuke whom have met up with them and helped them with cleaning the monument. They now find themselves sitting on the three tree stumps in the clearing Naruto sitting on the middle stump with Sasuke and Shikamura sitting on either side of him and Hinata sitting in Sasuke's lap having been pulled there by Sasuke himself (which earned a fierce blush from Hinata and curious looks from the three other guys within the clearing) as Kaisui stands before the four of them and reveals the truth about Kyuubi and how it wasn't killed by the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze but sealed away inside of Naruto by the fourth. He then went onto explain why the fourth did it and how he wished for Naruto to be seen as a hero but instead got what they have today, Naruto being treated as badly as he is by the village. He also informed them that this information was a S rank secret and the only one allowed to til anyone about was Naruto himself who didn't know it until now. When asked how is it he knew this and why he was telling them Kai responded by telling them the reason he knew even though we wasn't suppose to was because he is a half demon. He then went on to explain a little bit about the Hatake clan so that they would get the picture. The simple reason why he could tell the Kyuubi resided in Naruto was because of the Hatake bloodline his white chakra. He went on to explain that members of the Hatake clan possessed two chakras there is the clans bloodline one the rare and legendary though now thought of as a myth white chakra and the other is the regular blue chakra found in all humans. He then went on to tell them that he and his father were the only Hatake left and that he is the rarest of them all as strangely enough he didn't posses even an ounce of human chakra in him only the half demonic white chakra and because he only had that chakra flowing through him he could sense all who types of chakra whether they were being hidden or not as well as where it came from and who or what it belonged to. After explaining this he informed them that the only reason why he was telling them is because Narutohim needed to know this information and the he already knew they knew about due'd to Shikamura using his genius brain to figure it all out before the three had met up with himself and Naruto.

So Kai what you gonna teach us? ask Naruto remembering the white haired teens promise to help them train and teach them a few ninja techniques to give them an edge over the other gennin hopefuls that should be getting out of class in another two hours for lunch. Pretending to have forgotten this fact Kai decides to rile the four of them up a bit to see if he could get a rise out of them.

"Really? Why I don't recall such a thing? When was it you said I said this again?" Kai half stated half asked waiting for their reaction hoping for the desired reaction he is looking for. Sure enough he'd get his desired reaction in the form of Naruto's and Sasuke's enraged shouts of **WHAT_!_?** Upon getting his desired reaction Kai breaks out in a fit of borderline psychotic laughter prompting all four to stare at him as if they were about to question their own sanity for having him help with their training. [A/N: Mind you none of them is even questioning how it is a fellow academy student is going to to be teaching them thing that even their academy teachers having taught them which in my opinion should have been taught.]

**Kaisui's P.O.V**

Once regaining control of myself I quickly grab back the attention of my fellow classmates. "Okay you four seeing that we have some time until school ends and Hinata and Shikamura are expected home I'm going to teach you something that may not seem like much now but will definitely give you an edge the rest of our class as well as benefit you for the rest of your shinobi lives. Now before we begin I just want to say that whatever happens don't get frustrated and/or discouraged, just learn from your mistakes, after all this is not something taught to academy though it should be."

Seeing I still have all their attention I continue, "What I'm about to show you is a technique most useful to ninjas as it can be applied to nearly anything, what I 'm going to show you is the Art of Tree Climbing." After the initial protest about already knowing how to climb trees, which indeed was what I expected I proceeded to demonstrate what I meant and instruct them on how to do it. "Now before you all begin allowing me to preform a jutsu of my own creation that will allow you to master the Art of Tree Climbing by the time we have to head back. This jutsu will create a dimensional barrier around this field where within I can control time, gravity and/or reality. Oh and before you ask no I can't and won't teach it as it is tweaked version of one of my clans demonic jutsu. Now I'm going to create a time loop around us so that you'd get a year and a half's training in just three hours." I state before asking if they were all cool with that. Upon getting the okay from all four a briefly flash through a short set of one handed seals before slamming my right hand down on the ground as that is the hand I did the seals with though I could have done it with my left hand as well and called out the name of my jutsu. ***"Dimensional Barrier Jutsu"**

**

* * *

**

**Time Skip the next day Gennin Exams**

The most awaited day the of gennin hopefuls had final arrive it was the day of the gennin exams. The air was abuzz of chatter as every which way you look in this years classroom you find seats filled with children producing some kind of noise be it from excitement or nervousness however there seemed to be four students missing and one teacher missing these people whom have yet to arrive are Iruka the academy teacher Kaisui Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki whom are always late the former even later than the latter and the two biggest fan girls in the the Sasuke fan club Sakura and Ino. As the tension within the classroom continued to rise Kai and Naruto made steady way towards the academy by way of the rooftops. As they steadily made their way towards the academy at an easy pace they notice a growing cloud of dust rising up on the streets below them only to notice Iruka-sensei hastily making his way to the academy as well followed by Sakura and Ino whom no doubt trying to beat each other to class so they could grab the seat next to their precious "Sasuke-kun". In truth the two of them made Kai sick. To see the two bastardize name of Kunoichi everywhere with their fangirlism. In his honest opinion the two as they are now just simply aren't cut out for the ninja life and he was glad they weren't apart of his fan following. At least his fan following knew that he would take no kunoichi nor kunoichi to be or in training seriously if they were more concern with trying to impress a guy than being a kunoichi. "Hey Naruto what do you say for once we beat Iruka-sensei to class? I get the feeling today's going to start off interesting." The two friends share a look before dashing off towards the academy and enter their classroom through arriving five minutes before Iruka and were already seated in the back of the classroom with Shikamaru, Sasuke and Hinata whom was once again seated in Sasuke's lap with an extra seat in the corner next to them for when the first part of the exams begin. The five share a brief look at each other before going into their own worlds. Shikamaru went right to sleep, Naruto reverted into his own mind with glee not being able to wait to trip the examiners up with his new jutsu during the exams, Kaisui was taking in his surroundings not taking anything at face value while keeping his eyes trained on the classroom door as his enhanced hearing as well as Kiba's and Akamaru's picked up on the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps even before they reached the classroom. As for Hinata and Sasuke they were wrapped up in each other whispering sweet nothings in each others ear while at the same time getting to know each other better.

Glancing over to Sasuke and Hinata once more a smirk crosses Kai's masked lips as he beings his mental count down at one Sakura and Ino came barging through the door. This immediately did two things, one wake up Shikamaru and grab his attention and two snap Naruto out of his thoughts also grabbing his attention as well as the rest of the classroom minus Kai who began chuckling darkly and manically under his breath and Hinata and Sasuke whom were lip locked at this point. After a brief fight between Ino and Sakura they both make their way over to where Sasuke usually sits not yet noticing that the boy in question is not sitting there. Ironically no one in the classroom has noticed the Sasuke was missing from his usually seat except the group of five at the back of the class not even Mizuki or Iruka the two chunnin academy teachers. Getting tired of waiting and wanting to get this exam over with so he could go home and play his guitar or maybe breaking into either the Hokage tower, Anbu Head Quarters, or Danzo's and Root Anbu Head Quarters again Kai makes his presence known bringing every ones attention to the back row of the classroom shocking everyone with not only the fact that neither he nor Naruto are late, but also with an awake Shikamaru and the sight of Hinata and Sasuke heavily making out. "Now that everyone is here may we please start the damn exams?" Kai questions in a dark tone just begging someone to challenge him, his laid back aloof manner replace with a cold detached entity.

* * *

The written and taijutsu/weapons accuracy part of the exams now out of the way the class moves on to the last part of the exams the ninjutsu part. To pass the class had to preform three jutsu. **Transformation jutsu**, **Replacement jutsu** and **Clone jutsu**. (This part goes exactly like canon with the exception of Naruto passing by use of **Shadow Clone jutsu **taught to him before the exams by Kai) Kaisui passed By way of his **Blood Clone jutsu **a modified version of the shadow clone he created that in addition to transfering all the knowledge gained from the clone back to the castor when dispelled also transfers back physical gain from the clone as well as well it has its own chakra network, is capable of independent thought, can restore its own chakra and stamina with food and rest and it also can't be dispelled with one hit. To dispellit you either have to kill it or let it be dispelled by itself or its castor. After all the testing was all that passed where giving their Konoha headbands and told to return to school tomorrow at noon where they'd be placed into teams and meet their Jonin sensei's. Kaisui Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha had also tied for rookie of the year but Kai turned the title down so that Sasuke was the sole rookie of the year since he knew that he himself was really a rookie. After obtaining his headband Kai wraps around his neck instead of putting on his forehead like it should be worn since he is wearing his trademark bandana. The only other people who did not wear theirs on their forehead were Hinata who also wore hers around her neck, Shikamaru who wore his as an armband on his left arm, Ino who wore hers like a belt and Sakura who chose to wear hers as a hair accessory.

Meanwhile this was happening across the village in the Hokage tower a meeting between the jonins and one special jonin with the Hokage was taking place. During this meeting those occupying the office of one Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi observed the gennin exams with Hiruzen's crystal ball. As the group watches on they are all shocked by the clones Kai and Naruto uses as for an academy student to be using a forbidden jutsu such as the shadow clone jutsu forbidden because of the amount of chakra it takes to create it and to do it with ease not to mention they were all wondering when and how did Naruto manage to learn it. As for Kaisui the shock came most in part because before his use of the blood clone jutsu none of them have ever heard of blood clones before not even "The Professor" or "God of Shinobi" Hiruzen Sarutobi master of a thousand jutsu and "Copy Ninja" or "Sharingan Kakashi" Kakashi Hatake the man legendary for copying over a thousand jutsu. After watching the exams there was dead silence in the office due to shock for a good fifteen minutes before being shattered by one Special Jonin Anko Mitarashi loudly proclaiming she wants to take on Kaisui Hatake as her apprentice dispite only being a Special Jonin. With no one disputing this she was allowed to have her wish. Next Kakashi chose Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga however Kurenai Yuhi stated she wanted Hinata to complete her team of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga for her specialized team of trackers stating that Hinata would fit better in her squad. Because of this Hiruzen decided to give Kurenai Hinata and Kakashi Sakura Haruno as he wanted the second generation Ino Shika Cho trio to be a team and they were to be led by his son Asuma Sarutobi. Gai would not be getting a new team since his current team was still in circulation. Hearing he would be getting Sakura rather than Hinata like he wanted Kakashi hid well how pissed he was and could only hope she would not drag down the dynamics he wanted for his team because somehow he got the feeling she'd be the worst kinda fan girl he'd ever come to know.

Just as the third hokage was getting ready to dismiss everyone thus ending the meeting an out of breath Iruka bust into the office quickly spotting all the Jonin still there though he was surprised to Anko here as well he takes the time to catch his breath as he waits for his kage to acknowledge him. "Something on your mind Iruka?" questions the Third. Once he caught breath Iruka began to speak. "Sorry to interrupt but I hope you guys and girls haven't finalized any decisions on who get placed on what teams yet?" Intrigued by his question Anko by the way who is Iruka's secret crush gives voice to what's on everyone's minds. Why you ask Iruka-sensei? Blushing at being the center of his crushes attention Iruka responds, "Because I feel to get a better grasp of what set of students would work best with each other you will need to know the dynamics of each student and what sort of chemistry they share with their fellow students." "Iruka we already know the dynamics of this years bunch thanks to your monthly reports, unless of course there has been some unexpected change that you'd like to bring to our attention?" "Why yes there has been a change Hokage-sama and it came about after something that Kaisui Hatake said after a certain incident occured. Futhermore I think you should investigate the young Hatake as what he said leads me to believe he somehow knows about the Kyuubi sealed in Naruto as well as more than a gennin to be should know. His skill level is also starting to worry me now that I think about. Did you know he tied with Sasuke for Rookie Of The Year but turned it strictly over to Sasuke alone? What worries me about it though now that I'm asking you to investigate him is the way in which he turned it down as if he could of easily outclassed the entire class if he wanted to and what's more Sasuke didn't bothered to refute the shot Kai was sending his way stating that he was the better of the two especially when Sasuke's pride won't let him take anyone claiming to be better than him without him challenging and daring them to prove it yet he did as if he knew from proof as well that he was inferior to the young Mr. Hatake." replied a flustered Iruka-sensei. Hearing Iruka'simplied claims that his son might be an enemy spy against the leaf severed to thoroughlypiss one Kakashi Hatake off but ever the laid back man he is Kakashi didn't let it show at all however if one were to know what was going through his mind one would say the only reason he wasn't running a Raikiri powered hand through Iruka's chest is that he was intrigued by the implied abilities his son may be hiding.

Thoroughly intrigued the 3rd Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi pulled out his crystal ball from a draw in his desk and hooked it up to a hidden flat screen tv in one of the office side walls. Once everyone was situtated so that they had a clear view of the screen he flashed through a set of seals before placing his palms on his crystal ball. Soon video feed with audio of the event surrounding Kai since the day before began showing across the screen. However it didn't stop there once yesterday's event finished today's event started showing even going on so far as they were viewing him they could all see Kai training his four students Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Shikamaru even though Sasuke and Hinata spent most of the time making out whenever breaks were giving while Naruto and Shikamaru(surprisingly to his all viewing this in the Hokage'soffice) were eagerly and enthusiastically inquiring about whatever taijutsu style he and his blood clones has jutsu taught them, or chakra control exercise they've just been introduced to. Once the events stopped showing as the jutsu came to an end a decision was made.


	3. Meeting the Sensei

**Son of Kakashi Hatake**

_Note: Sorry it took so long for an update but I've been experiencing severe writers block for awhile now and I've also been caught up in my school work trying to meet all my professors' deadlines. I would also like to state that I've changed the pairing of Gaara and Hinata to Sasuke and Hinata. I've also updated chapter 2 making it longer._

_Again I don't own any of the characters in this fic except for my OC Kakashi's son. The story begins just before the gennin exam. Pairings: OC/Temari, Naruto/female Haku etc. Rated M (may contain lemons)_

*_human thoughts will appear in_ *

"human speechs"

_**[bijuu thoughts]**_

**"**_**bijuu speech**_**" **

**

* * *

**

**Kai's P.O.V.**

It's now the day we are introduced to our Jonin sensei's yet why is it I find myself in an Anbu interrogation room. Now one might ask how exactly I know I'm in an Anbu interrogation room well the answer is simple, spend enough time sneaking in and out of Anbu HQ as much as I do both for stealth training and for fun as I do and then you to would be able to tell my exact location. Well that or you could simple be the one responsible for me being here as I clearly am not. What's more judging by the fact that I'm still in the same clothes as yesterday I must have been apprehended in the time frame of me passing out after forcing myself past the limits my rather impressive stamina if I do say myself with training yesterday. Yes I know what you're thinking but, even with my limitless chakra pool I still fall prey to fatigue thanks to a thing called stamina. I know no matter how hard I train I would never truly beat my battle against stamina but I can sure as hell increase it with all this intense training I put myself through. Now as I sit here I mentally give myself a once over seeing how much my body has recovered from the abuse it took during training after I got through with train my four favorite students. _*Hmm, seems I'm all recovered by now, which means I' ve been here a good few hours.*_I think to myself. After making sure I was fully healed up I raised my head up to stare directly at the two way mirror like window that allows my would be interrogators look in to see me but won't allow me to see them. At this I have to smirk at their ignorance of my history, myself and my abilities. See if they knew about my history than they would haveknown that I've developed a technique for getting out of situations like this, though I must confess it was only after being captured, tortured and raped by enemy kunoichi whom were after my seed to try and acquire the Hatake bloodline for whatever purposes after their attempts at my life continuously failed during my early years of life back when I myself could be associated with missing ninja and rogue ninja alike. Now I know that your thinking that I must havesome bastard children running around but I don't, you see at the time I was prone to being raped by these kunoichi I was too young for my reproductive system to being online meaning I'd only shot blanks. Fortunately for me by the time I was old enough I had developed the technique to get out of situations like the one I'm in now. Now had my interrogators known about myself they would know that sealing jutsu don't work on me because my chakra only flows through me when in use so the chakra suppressionseals designed to suppress only my chakra were pretty useless and also that when in use my chakra absorbs other chakras into itself adding its properties to itself thus their seals would seal be useless. I learned this tidbit after a run in with Orochimaru some odd years back when he crossed paths with my true sensei and mother figure since the death of my mother Rin. And lastly if they had known about my abilities they would have known about the ability in which I created to get out of these predicaments, well I suppose they'll be learning now I guess. As without futherado I givea wave salute and an eye smile in the same fashion as my father before using my technique and shimmering out the room and into my bedroom at the Hatake Manor just outside the leaf village. Now the **Shimmer Technique** and its dark counterpart the **Dark Shimmer Technique **are both time and space jutsu of my one creation. These two techniques I created allow myself to instantly teleport myself anywhere I want as well as teleport objects I want and people if I'm touching the person(s) and want to teleport them with me. I'm currently working on learning to teleport people the way I can with objects without having to be touching them. Anywho due to my limitless chakra reserves both of these techniques cost me very little chakra and cause whatever I want to teleport form to shimmer and distort before vanishing off to wherever I want it to. This jutsu also makes a distinct whirling noise as the very fabric of time and space is ripped apart during the teleportation. The dark version of this jutsu also cause the area to ripple with dark energy before disappearing with the shimmering figure.

But enough about that technique. Once I've had shimmered into my room I quickly headed into the bathroom I have in my room and turned on the water for the shower as well as the sink pipe. While I was waiting for my shower water to heat up I stripped off yesterday's clothes as well as my ninja headband and brushed my teeth and washed my face. Afterwards I took a twenty minute shower booth drying my skin, washing and drying my mid back lenght white hair and getting dressed in black leather buckled boots, dark blood red leather pants, black chakra infused medical tape covered by fingerless leather gloves similar in color to my pants, my black face mask covering the lower half of my face, a black sash tied around my waist, my katana Zetsumei sheathed and tucked into it and my ninja headband tied around my waist. Making my way out the bathroom I glance at the digital clock in my room upon reentering. Seeing that I'm thirty minutes late I grab my black sleeveless leather trench coat and shimmer out my room not bothering to put a shirt on.

* * *

**Academy still Kai's P.O.V.**

Shimmering in the front of the classroom I glance back at Iruka sensei and apologize for being late not in the mood for my usual excuses today. In fact I find my laid back personality taking a backseat to my darker get in my face or annoy me and I'll kill you personality. Not bothering with wait for a retort I slip on my trench coat as I make my why to my seat at the back of the class only buckling to of the buckles on my sleeveless jacket so that my chest and the top part of my abs is still showing as well as allowing the bottom portion of the jacket to fall at the sides of my legs where I could push the left side of it behind Zetsumei's sheath and took my seat completely disregarding the Hokage at the front of the room with an Anbu agent whispering in his ear about my escape only to be stunned into silence as I shimmer into the room nor the Jonin sensei'stobe lingering in the shadows observing their future students. As I sit in my seat I turned and gave a brief nod of acknowledgement to my four students before shimmering my copy of Icha Icha Paradise in my hands and continuing reading from the page I left off at two days ago.

As I sat reading my book I couldn't but notice a lot of 'hungry' eyes on me that was soon being accompanied by the scent of many female arousals. Thankfully Sasuke and Hinata were together so I know it wasn't from her. However the lustful stares and scent of aroused girls inconjuction with waking up in an interrogation room was really serving to piss me off as it was reminding me too much of all the times I was captured before I learned to teleport so I started leaking a little killer intent, not enough to choke anyone freeze them up but just enough to get them to stop. However as I was doing so I couldn't but feel that all sensei's as well as the Anbu agents now stationed around the classroom as well as the one standing with and along the Hokage and Iruka sensei could sense just how much control I truly had over my killing intent and just how much experience I truly had manipulating it. Which in itself is more than an academy student turning genin should be able to use. The killing intent only solved half the problem though. The reason being is that it stopped the lustful stares but I knew it was only for a fleeting moment as the aroused scents coming off the kunoichi to be only increased further pissing me off. Deciding I need some fresh air I signed to my four friends/students to let me know I'd for have as my sensei when lunch came around before getting up and working to the front of the classroom heading towards the door. Stopping by the HokageI whispered I'd be on the roof knowing he'd want to interrogate me himself after the display of but two off my abilities before dark shimmering to the roof still reading my book.

* * *

**Academy Hokage's POV**

Here I am giving a speech to the newly 'promoted' genin of the leaf village giving them a speech about the 'Will Of Fire' within all shinobi of the leaf and what the ninja world is really about even though I know four of them already thanks in part to Kaisui Hatake whom I have sitting in an interrogation room within Anbu HQ waiting to be interrogated upon my arrival after this speech before I turn the class back over to Iruka-sensei so that he may announce what teams under which Jonin they'd be placed in. As I'm giving this speech I know in my mind me having his son held in interrogation must be pissing the 'Copy Ninja' Kakashi Hatake especially since the man already lost his entire clan thanks in part to this very village of Konoha the hidden leaf village, not to mention his girlfriend Rin thanks to my decision to send her to Iwa the hidden rock village to help out with her exceptional medical skills at the end of the third great shinobiwar only for her dead body to be returned to us a few years later looking like it had been through a war in which it did not survive. Furthermore I didn't even tell him I had sent her there until after her body was brought back nor did either of us know she was pregnant went she left until a few years ago when the product of their love, their son Kaisui Hatake stumbled into our village. I know it is killing my best Jonin that because of my mistakes he lost his lover very early as well as missed out on the early years of his sons life and now I'm putting his son life on the line as I get ready to have him interrogated and if I don't like the answers he is to be executed. I can't help but feel that this might be the last straw between Kakashi and the village and that this my very well cost us a heavy price should we kill his kid, but I can't put the wants and feelings of one Jonin even if he is the best the village has to offer before the safety of village. Even though if I'm honest with myself lately it has been seeming as though the safety of the village always comes at the Copy Ninja's expense. However his son might be a spy and I can't risk the village just for him so I'd have to meet that bridge and hope for the best when it is time to cross it.

Just as I had gotten to the middle of speech, I'm suddenly interrupted by one of my Anbu agent appears before in a puff of smoke having body flickered in getting here as fast as he possible could using the **Body Flicker Jutsu **a jutsu used my ninja mostly of Chunin rank and above to travel at great speeds to cross distances be they short or long often mistaken for teleportation though it isn't. At this I couldn't help but smile at smile at the awestruck expressions on these young shinobi's faces as well as the awes they were letting out. Before I could question the agent on as to why he was here, he began whispering in my ear how Kaisui had escaped Anbu detention using some sort of seal jutsu despite the seals that were suppose to suppress his chakra. I could tell that Kakashiwith his sensitive hearing heard this by the way his chakrasuddenly gave off a stunned yet happy feeling to it and I knew he was relaying the message to the rest of sensei's to be. Just as the agent was describing the jutsu used we could all hear a distinct whirling noise as a blurry figure began to take form shimmering into existence within the classroom right in front of them. Once the shimmering and whirling noise subsided I along with everyone else were shocked and if honest slightly awed into a frozen stupor as Kai appeared before us saying a few words to Iruka before heading to his seat completely disregarding both my presence as well as the Anbu and Jonin and one Special Jonin presence even though I knew he knew we were there even if most of us were hidden in the shadows. After a strange series of events in which cause to kid to leak a small amount of precisely controlled killing intent he made his way towards me stating he'd be on the roof as if knowing I wanted to interrogate him personally now before using that unusual jutsu of his to vanish from the room again. Once I recovered I finished my speech all the while signaling for the Jonin, Special Jonin and Anbu to head to the roof and wait for me. With the sign being giving all body flickered up to the roof in a puff of smoke except Kakashi who left in his own brand of the **body flicker jutsu **that was leaning more towards his sensei's **Flying Thunder God Technique **disappearing in a swirl of leaves. After I finished giving my speech I exited the classroom using the door having decided to take the stairs up to roof so that I could further analyse that technique the younger Hatake used.

* * *

**Still within the classroom but General POV**

OK class now that you know what the ninja world is really like and even had some demonstrations of techniques used by Chuninand above rank ninja, it's time you find what your genin teams would be and whom your sensei will be. Team one is... and so it went until he got to team seven. "Team Seven is Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. Your Jonin-sensei is Kakashi Hatake." "**CHA! Ino-pig in your face. TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL!**" shouted Sakura while at the same time twin shouts of "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" left the mouths of Naruto, Sasuke and Ino accompanied by anime tears. Smiling Sakura got up from her seat turning to the back of the class with the false pretense of going to sit with her new teammates when she was really going to try to score Sasuke. As she moved so did the teary eyes of Ino and all the other fan girls in the Sasuke fan club all following her movement over to where Sasuke sat. The closer she got to Sasuke the more excited the pink haired girl got. Upon reaching the back row she found a seat currently empty next to Sasuke and sat in it all the while it has yet occured to the Sasuke fan club the only reason the seat was empty was because a certain pale eyed beauty was no longer sitting in it. Making direct eye contact with Ino Sakura gives her a smug smirk before slowly turning towards Sasuke to ask for a date. As she turns towards Sasuke so does Ino's line of sight as her eyes are following the movement of Sakura's body heart riddled with despair. Just as Sakura fully turns around to Sasuke asking for a date with a smile in her voice, " Sasuke-kun will you go on a date..." the words die in her throat as she comes face to face with the sight of the Hyuuga princess heavily making out with a teary eyed Uchiha heir all the whispering sweet nothings to him telling him it would all be ok. The stunned look on the faces of all the Sasuke fan girls and the jealous rage painted on the face of Kiba Inuzuka was enough to pull Naruto out of his horror induced stupor causing the blonde prankster to breakout into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Soon afterwards the room erupted into chaos as Sakura was shouting to get off of "her" Sasuke-kun while Kiba was shouting death threats Sasuke for daring to taint Hinata with his Uchiha scum lips.

Poor Iruka was soon forced to restore order to the classroom by uses of his **Big Head Jutsu**which served to shut everybody up but sadly did not grab the attention of the kissing couple. With order mostly restored the sensei continued naming the teams. "Team Eight is Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka. Your Jonin sensei is Kurenai Yuhi." _*Don't worry Uchiha scum, I'll take real good care of Hinata-chan for you.*_thought Kiba. "Team Nine is still in circulation so Team Ten is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi. Your Jonin instrucror is Asuma Sarutobi. All of you sensei's will be here to pick you up after lunch so enjoy your hour long break." With that said Iruka quickly preformed a seal and body flickered to the roof disappearing in a poof of smoke knowing that he never stated any thing about Kai and his for students was bound to inquire about that plus he wanted to see what was going on with the student that knew too much for him to be a genin or just turned genin academy student.

* * *

**Switch seen to the roof of the Academy**

Finally walking out onto the roof Hiruzen is surprised to see Iruka appear on the roof at the same he did but put it down to the chunin rushing through the tram announcements to get here without missing anything. As the two look around the two realize they have fallen in step with the four Anbu agents, Kurenai, Anko, Asuma and Gai all who are flat out gaping at the sight of the identical slouch of the father and son duo half sitting on half leaning against the railing of the roof both leaning forward right elbow resting on their bent towards them right knee left leg and arm dangling at the side of them with Icha Icha Paradise out and open in their right hand, with both letting out perverse giggling every so often as the continued to read their choice of literature. The chunin and the Hokage especially also found themselves gaping and the shear resemblance the Hatakes shared with each other in this moment and it made old man Sarutobi's heart clench with the knowledge that he might very well end up responsible for taking this away from the both of them.

Sensing the arrival of the new arrivals both Hatakes lazily rose from their seated slouch to a standing abitleaning against the railing slouch putting away their precious book and giving a nod to Hokagesignaling him to begin. It was clear to everybody watching this that this synchronized movement of the the two was something natural and not practiced. Clearing his throat the old man began his interrogation oddly starting with the teleportation technique witnessed early in the day. "That technique you used to escape Anbu holding and get to and leave today's class what was it?" inquired the Third. "What of it?" Kaisui responded coldly never liking one inquire about his abilities especially not with his pass and where others inquisition of his abilities got him. Not liking the tone of voice he was spoken to with nor the blatant avoidance of answering the question Hiruzen was ready to out right demand he answer his question or take hostile action. When Kai beat him to the punch. "It is not my best interest to share the secrets of my techniques with you. Doing that makes me an incompetent shinobi and incompetent is something I'm not. Now don't you dare take me for a fool and believe I don't know where this interrogation is headed nor that Iruka-sensei over there was the one who brought me to your attention because of the events of the last two days and had you observe me from that rumoured crystal ball of yours. I know you think I must be a spy in or something because of the fact that I knew about the Kyuubi being sealed inside of Naruto without being told. So I'll let you in on a little secret, it is not hard to tell whether some has a demon and what demon sealed inside of them when you are half demon and are capable of sensing other demons. As for how I know so much about the ninja world the answer is simple when you lived through the shit I've lived through you tend to wisen up quick and adapt to the world around you quick. You begin to study both yourself, whatever little allies you have or that you make through run ins with whatever rogue of missing nin you come across whom for whatever reason in that moment share a common goal with you and are willing to form some sort of alliance but most importantly you learn from every enemy you ever come across should you survive the incounter. You learn to become deathly protective of that one special person who's been through it all with you but even more you become extremely protective of your abilities especially when people like you start inquiring about them or are seeking your genetics and/or death. Cause then peoples morals drop depending if there is anymore room for it to drop or if they had any to begin with. Then people resort to capturing you and trying to kill you. When that fails they resort to different forms of torture as a means of interrogation, and when that too fails fucked up in the head kunoichi resort to at first raping you anytime they manage to capture you as a way to break your young mind to get you to confess whatever it is they think you know or whatever it is they want to know. And when you start getting bored of using sex jutsu as a means of torture they decide they don't need you anymore when the could hopeful acquire you seed and learn the extent of your abilities by studing whatever bastard child they can you to father the begin to rape you more frequently as well as torture you just for the kicks and when they get what they want they'd most likely end you. Luckly for me constantly being caught in these types of situations made me inventive and cause me to develop certain techniques like the one I use today to escape holding to breakout of or avoid situation like this before some twisted kunoichi finally gets what she wants and I ended with many of my enemies especially Iwa running around with my bastard children given them a good potential for acquire my bloodline limit as well as a chance to analyse and potentially reproduce in others outside of the Hatake clan. When you'd lived through all that shit for thirteen of the sixteen miserable years of your life than may be you too might end up knowing a hell of a lot more than you should for your academy student/genin rank. You'd do well to remember rank and skill don't necessarily go hand and hand. And a little bit of warning all those that inquire about my abilities in a way I don't like end up dead so I suggest you stop inquiring about them. And if I may be so bold yes I do think very low of you is you could allow all the adult of this village to know about Naruto being the host of a bijuu and openingly hate and abuse the kid whether physically or mentally and not even at lease let the kid know why he is treated so." ranted Kai voice growing colder and more emotionless with each word he spoke towards the middle of his rant.

To say all were stunned silent would be an understatement, no one present wanted to believe all that he kid when more like young man yet from his experiences older than most of them has been through yet as they look into his icy eyes none of them could denied the truth of the reality of the life the young Hatake has lived thus far that shaped him into the man he is know. Not bothering to wait to hear what anyon e present has to say after finally baring part of his past with baring how he developed all his techniques and abilities because of them Kai in an extremely dark mood now dark shimmered away to the Forest of Death needing something to destroy badly. This time accompanying his shimmering form and the whirling noise giving off by this technique was the rippling of dark energy in the area that vanished as soon as he did.

* * *

Two hours later Kai once again finds himself seat on the railing of the Academy rooftop this accompanied by 'his purple haired angel' Anko Mitarashi whom has just informed him that the Hokage has come to a decision and that like she wanted she would be his sensei and that the Anbu Black Ops were inviting him to join their group despite his rank being genin as clearly his skills level is not that of a genin as especially not a newly promoted one especially if the damage done to a quarter of the Forest of Death by the time anyone found him were to go by. Looking 'his purple haired angel' in her chocolate colored eyes Kai has to ask, "How come we're meeting here instead of that dango place you like?" "I would have no problem treating you to some dango and sake again." At this Anko smiles and states because when they are not training with the Anbu they'll be training with team seven since most of his students were on that team anyway and that they were waiting on the roof for Kakashi to arrive with team seven but knowing his father and his lateness he'd make the whole team at least an extra hour late.

Prone to lateness himself Kai wasn't gonna play the waiting game as he waits out his father's lateness. Kai looks at Anko once more before deciding to tell her at least since she's his new sensei about his **Blood Clone jutsu and his Shimmer/ Dark Shimmer technique**. "Hey Anko, would you like to know about the two/three depending how you look at jutsu you've seen me use thus far?" Kai asked deciding to use that as an opener to start a conversation with her. "Sure you told me a little of your story earlier so I suppose I'll tell you a little of mine afterwards to pass the time and if you're lucky I might give you the honor of being the first genin and at the moment only genin to be able to summon by letting you sign the snake contract and teaching you how to summon." At this Kai eye smiles at her and chuckles before biting both his thumbs and flashes through two different sets of seals before placing his palms on the floor and calmly calling out **"Summoning jutsu**" causing twin puffs of smoke to appear. As the smoke was fading away Kai proudly states that he already could summon showing her that he like all Hatakes before could summon niken(ninja hounds: dogs, wolves etc.) by summoning a normal size fully grown golden eyed, silvery-white furred wolf dog appropiately named Demon and also showing that he is the sole holder of the dragon summoning contract summoning a pitch black eyed red snake like dragon with bat like wings named Strife that immediately jumped on his shoulders and wrapped himself around Kai's neck like a scarf. Both summons gave Anko a once over before waving and exchanging greating with her introducing themselves and vice versa. Afterwards Kai told his sensei about what his Blood Clones and his two Shimmering techniques could do but not how to preform them as he knew his shimmering was something only he could do but he did promise to teach her the Blood Clone jutsu if she made show that they didn't have to do any D ranked missions. After she told him a little about her pass and what her hobbies were and in turn he told her about his the concerts he used to play in between brakes from being hunted down along with his original sensei/mother figure, or they weren't infiltrating and enemy bases, camps and villages learning from them with out them noticing and then sneaking back out.

Sure enough an hour later Kakashi Hatake appeared on the roof once more in a swirl of leaves and waves a salute to his son and Anko before double taking spotting the large wolf dog seated by Kai's leg and the dragons he is wearing around his neck in addition to his headband. After he is briefly introduced to his son's two summons his genin team of Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura appear. Once ever one was present they began introductions once again. After which Kakashi instructed all the genin to meet at training ground 7 for their real genin test at 7 am and not to eat anything unless the wanted to throw up. With that he vanished in a swirl of leaves, Anko vanished in a puff of smoke and Kai offered to treat the remaining three to lunch despite the fact he couldn't stand Sakura as she was a fan girl but he wanted the team to get to know each other so that they'd preform better as a team which really meant try and get Sakura to think like a teammate and a kunoichi and not like a fan girl.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. And again sorry for the wait. I'm also going to be working on my other story True Power Reawakened At Last so be sure to look for that as well. My other two stories need much revision I'll also work on fixing some of my early errors in True Power Reawakened At Last after I at least get a new chapter up hopefully soon. Would love to get you guys and gals thoughts so please feel free to leave behind some reviews please. Thank You.


	4. Training

Son of Kakashi Hatake

_Again I don't own any of the characters in this fic except for my OC Kakashi's son. The story begins just before the gennin exam. Pairings: OC/Temari, Naruto/female Haku etc. Rated M (may contain lemons)_

*_human thoughts will appear in_ *

"human speechs"

_**[bijuu thoughts]**_

**"**_**bijuu speech**_**" **

* * *

7 am. Training Ground 7

It's a cold windy morning of late spring on a Tuesday in Konoha at seven in the morning. The sun has just barely begun to rise and we find three genin arriving on this particular training field as requested by there jonin sensei. As the three met up Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a greeting ignoring Sakura as she tried to ask Sasuke for a date. As the three sat waiting for their sensei and their sometimes teammate Kaisui and his sensei Anko Naruto and Sasuke began discussing with each other what they think this survival test would be about. They at one point tried to include Sakura but all she seemed interested in was the sudden relationship between Sasuke and Hinata and what she could do to steal Sasuke away. Five minutes into their discussion Anko appeared walking onto the training ground with a box of dangos and a steaming cup of green tea in her hand. Finding a log to seat on near the three so she could easily hear their conversation and add her own input if she felt like it, she sat down and ate a stick of dango and took a sip of her tea before greeting three genin and asking if any of them ate breakfast. Get a response of no from each of them she just shook her head and continued eating. She already knew the test would begin until at least 9 am as Kakashi is always at least two hours late but she wasn't gonna tell them that. No see Anko was actually interested in what there reaction would be.

An hour later Sakura is already complaining loud about why the two Hatakes weren't there yet. It was at this time that Naruto and Sasuke remember that unless you were already traveling with their friend and genin-sensei Kai than he was always late got up and after Naruto creating to shadow clones and transforming one into Sasuke walked over and informed Anko that Kaisui has a habit of always being late. This serve to bring a smirk to her face as that is yet another similarity shared by father and son. After informing her that Kai is always late he and Sasuke left and stopped of at the diner Kai took them along with Sakura to last night for a quick breakfast. Seeing the clever ploy of her student's two students Anko watches the pink haired disgrace to kunoichi everywhere alternate between begging the clone of Sasuke for a date and complaining about where the two in her own words not Anko's 'Good for nothing no sense of time poor excuses of a Shinobi' Hatake men were. To say the least the purple hair beauty got a good laugh out of the pink banshee calling someone a poor excuse of a shinobi and glance at her watch seeing there was at least half an hour more before at least on of the Hatake men appeared.

As she was further observing the pink haired girl she was very disappointed in what she saw. The damn girl didn't even notice her teammates replace themselves with clones and leave. It was as she was making this assessment that Sasuke and Naruto returned to the scene of Sakura shamelessly flirting with a clone trying to get a date out of it. The two just gave a nod to Anko before pulling out a kunai each and began the tree climbing exercise to build up the chakra control as well as their reserves while at the same time channelling chakra to the palm of their hands to make the kunai in them float as a way to past time until the last to members arrived. Thirty minutes later a worn out Kai shimmered onto the training grounds immediately followed by Kakashi arriving in a swirl of leaves. The both give a wave salute and a greeting of Yo! this time the only thing stopping it from being completely identical is is that Kakashi's was all nonchalant while Kai's was half hearted. The poor guy dropped on the log next to his sensei and handed her a box of dango. Upon closer inspection of her student she could see the dark circles under his eyes. "What happen to you? she ask as she accepts the box of sweets. To this he just replied, "Ran into a pretty brunette with red triangle tattoos on her face dressed in Anbu attire that wore her hair in a low ponytail and ten of her girlfriends with an itch I was specifically selected to fix." This brought a chuckle out of Anko's mouth. "Ah I see you've had a steamy run in with Hana Inuzuka and company." The poor Hatake just nodded his head and leaned into his sensei already half asleep.

* * *

Looking at his half dead son Kakashi suddenly gets the idea to include him in this survival exercise instead of having him hear to help him out by continuing his training of Naruto and Sasuke for the moment so he can focus on Sakura and try and build up her skills, stamina, speed and strength as well as break her out of her fan girl habits with Anko's help so that she won't be dead weight to the team down the road when she may be needed. Catching the glint in his father's lone visible eye before his sensei does, the half dead to the world at the moment Hatake picks himself up and shimmers a bottle of his specially made in Demon Country sake that has the ability to heal the wounds of demons as well as restore the energy of demons and pulls his mask down and tilts his head backwards and chugs a good gulp of the fine sake that never runs out down in one smooth motion that somehow still manage to prevent anyone from seeing his face before removing the bottle from his lips and pulls his mask back up. Already the half demon could feel the effects over the sake restoring his lost energy(stamina in Kai's case) and the man had to smirk at the knowledge that this sake would have absolutely no effect of humans except getting them drunk faster than usual. It is time like this that Kai finds himself glad to be part of a half demon clan.

Energy now fully restored Kai shimmers the bottle back to his secret stash and walks over towards the other three genin so that Kakashi may go over the rules of the exercise. Kakashi then took out three bells from his pocket and holds them up for all to see. "As you I hold here three bells, your objective is to take them from me. Whomever does not retrieve one of these bells by the time this timer runs out will be tied to a tree while the others get to eat lunch and will be sent back to the academy." _*Ah, so that's why he told them not to eat breakfast, he plans on having them try and take him on running on empty. The only question is why?*_ Anko thinks to herself as she begins to set the timer to go off at 1 pm. At this Kai has to shake his head before smirking to himself. _*I'm on to your little game dad. This test isn't really about getting the bells, no it's about seeing how well we can work as a team and also to test my skills that we both know intrigues you especially with the length in which I go to to hide them. I must admit you're quite cunning, telling us not to eat breakfast unless we want to throw up and to be here at 7 am only for you to get here two hours later. You purposefully did that as the hunger would makes us weaker and force us to work together in the hopes of hopefully retrieving at least one bell. As you know even if we were at full strength we won't be able to retrieve the bells especially with us being at full strength as we'd be more inclined to play the lone wolf than work as a team and ultimately fail. This test is about looking beneath what appears to be, looking beneath the underneath as you would say. Just too bad for your game that my students are use to my lateness and so were prepared for yours and went and had breakfast. I had my sake so I'm good; however, that leaves the fan girl and I can already tell she listened to you and skipped out on breakfast. Not to mention she works in the favor of your test's design as she ruins the team dynamics Naruto and Sasuke already has because her fan girlism will keep getting in the way. So it seem I will have to manipulate Sakura's fan girlism into benefiting the team overall and not bring the team to ruin with her only seeking out Sasuke. Not to mention I'll have to keep a close eye on her as you are sure to use her obsessions with Sasuke against her. I hope my students catch on to the true test being giving here as quickly as I do and it would seem you shall get your wish of getting to see some of my skill.*_

Once Anko had the timer set Kakashi declared that as it was now 9:20 am the test would be over at 1 and that if they had any hope of getting a bell they'd come at him with the intent to kill. Upon the signal to start everyone minus Kakashi and Anko jumped out of the forest clearing and into the woodland for cover as they think up a strategy. Once they have found what they have felt was the best hiding places to hide and think in which Kai was glad that his chakra doesn't flow through him unless being used so that it couldn't be sensed like he knew both sensei's were doing to know their exact location, Kai began putting his plan in action and focused in on Sasukra's chakra signature before creating a blood clone and having it shimmer over to her location. As his blood clone went to go start phase one of his strategy he named Operation Manipulate entire team into working together, I Kai himself moved into begin phase to which is attack his father head on which if timed right should end up with both himself, Naruto and Sasuke attacking him all at the same time allowing Sakura to sneak in retrieve the bells and keep one for herself and give one each to Naruto and Sasuke while he continues fighting Kakashi until time runs out so that he is none the wiser. However this is all providing that Naruto and Sasuke don't get caught up in the awe of what is sure to be a great battle between the two Hatakes to take advantage of the situation short of his clone having to sneak up on them and tell them to.

* * *

Same time with Naruto and Sasuke

Having meet up halfway on their way to confront their teacher the two have come to the conclusion that the only way either of them were getting a bell was to gang up on him and with the help of Naruto's shadow clone jutsu and the few fire style jutsu Sasuke has in his arsenal to give Naruto's clones some cover as he and Naruto take the time to analyse Kakashi's fighting style before jumping into the fray themselves so that they may have a better chance of achieving their goals. The two of them have already decided to forgo even attempting to find and convince Sakura to work with them as they both view her as a simple waste of space. Besides to them the quicker they finish this test the quicker they can meet up with Hinata and Shikamaru at that Bar-B-Que restaurant and discuss how their team training aka true genin exams went and talk about how they are taking to their teams and inform them on who Kaisui's sensei is being that Iruka never stated that the day before.

The two genin quickly travelled back towards the clearing they knew their sensei to still be in by way of the of the treetops having already learned the tree climbing exercise that could be applied to various solid surfaces. As the two made it closer to the light that was bathing the clearing, they began to hear the sounds of a fierce battle going on. With a shared look the two realize one of their teammates has already gotten things started and was actually providing them with the perfect chance to analyse their sensei. About quarter way to the clearing Naruto put up the familiar crossed hand seal of his shadow clone jutsu and with a whisper of the jutsu's name he created twenty clones in which he stationed in a semicircle around the clearing scouting out the right opportunity to jump into the fray.

At the same time as duo were reaching the clearing so were the blood clone and Sakura having teleported thanks to the clone to the other side of the clearing before slowly creeping their way towards it so that the blood clone would be in position to jumping in and aid Kai and company on the assault of Kakashi from his right side a little behind him while Sakura would be positioned directly behind him so that she make sneak up and grab the bells.

* * *

**Clearing Anko POV**

As we watch the four teens disappear into the surrounding forest I immediately began tracking them by sensing for their chakra signatures. As I was doing this I was shocked though I shouldn't have been to find that I only sensed three of the teens chakra signature. At first I attributed this as to my own student just being skilled at chakra suppression and that I would have to try harder to sense his bt when I did and still couldn't sense his I'm sorry to say but I find myself stunned. I mean it's not possible is it, for one to completely suppress their chakra but looking over at Kakashi sporting an equally baffled look I knew that some how the kid was managing to somehow pull off the impossible and I must say that I'm determined to find out how he's doing it and learn to do it myself. However neither one of us gets to ponder this much because suddenly there's a shadow that suddenly comes over us. Looking up we see a figure shadowed against the bright sun descending towards us or more specifically towards Kakashi who is standing a few feet from where I'm sitting. The next thing I know is gale force winds being kicked up around the Copy ninja dragging a lot of dust with it. When dust settled I could see the crouched form of the Copy ninja blocking and axe kick from his son. Seeing this and putting two and two together at the younger Hatake's ability to completely mask his chakra and the gale force winds he kicked up with that axe kick leaves me shivering in anticipation for what is true looking to be shaping up to be a battle of legends.

Soon I witness the older Hatake push the younger one off launching into the air though he manages to twist and flip his body mid flight landing on his feet 10 feet away with a natural grace as if he was used to maneuvering through the air as well as fight midair. Looking back at the Silver gravity defying haired ninja I see him rubbing his forearms which I'm sure will be bruised later after they absorbed the force of that descending axe kick. Soon the two begin drop into their respective fighting stances both looking made for speed. The two men stare each other down for quite a few minutes before their figures become but a blur to the untrained eye, the two meeting in a clash dead center of the clearing trading fast pace punches and kicks before jumping back from each other having tested the waters some. The two Hatakes then exchange some words I can barely hear is the wind suddenly kicks up around the two again as if the very forces of nature were starting to fall to whims of the two in front of me before I see Kakashi raising a hand to his headband slowly moving to push it up.

Just as he was getting ready to push it up and reveal the Sharingan a hail of kunai and shuriken started raining down around him causing him to abandon revealing the doujutsu for now and focus on dodging all the incoming weapons. Following the weapons however were about twenty Narutos swarming out of the surround forest charging the Copy ninja. I find myself smiling at this as I just realized what this test really is about and now understand why Kakashi never passed a team before. It was because they could never grasp the true concept of this survival exercise. Now I see why he told them to show up at a specific time and not to eat only for him to show up two hours later. The hold thing was designed to get them to band together as a team to complete their objective while he himself tried to inspire that lone wolf mentality in all of them. I find myself impressed with the complexity of the battle strategy put into play here so far and just when I'm begin to wonder what part the other to will play in this I get my answer. And get my answer I did as every time Kakashi destroys one of Naruto's shadow clones or comes close to destroying one, Sasuke immediately launches multiple blast of fire his way with his Phoenix Flower jutsu causing the Copy nin to have to hastily dodge out of the way only to be assault by Kai and/or his blood clone. I watch Kakashi get so caught up in defending against the onslaught of the HatakeUchihaUzumaki trio that he forgets that we both completely forget about Sakura Haruno whom upon getting a signal from Kai and his blood clone double teaming his father she dashes out from her hiding place behind Kakashi and snatches the three bells without his notice and then circles around the clearing towards her teammates under forest cover as not to be seen by Kakashi and gives a bell to Sasuke and the real Naruto keeping one for herself. Looking back at the timer I see there is a good hour and a half left and find myself extremely impressed. I then see Kai's blood clone dispel itself and here him call out to Naruto and Sasuke that he got this signaling them to fall back I guess deciding he wasn't through with his earlier warm up against his father and wanted to see first hand the skill of his father just the same as Kakashi wanted to see his. I soon notice the figures of the three bell holders sitting on the ground in front of me and together we all continue to watch the strait taijutsu battle between the two Hatakes until the timer buzzes ending with both men barely standing on their feet panting from exhaustion. One thing we all noticed though is that the battle between the two wasn't fought with the same intensity as it had been just before Kakashi was about to unveil the Sharingan. This it was clear to see was due to waning stamina on both parts and is what stopped the Copy nin from using the doujutsu throughout the rest of the fight.

* * *

**Clearing General POV**

With the exam now over Anko takes the stage so to speak standing in the center of the training grounds in between both barely standing Hatakes and wraps arms around their necks before much to Kakashi's suprise as well as Naruto and Sasuke's congratulated first Sakura on retrieving all three bells, and then all four of them on their outstanding teamwork and congratulating Sasuke on Naruto for getting a bell as well. Kakashi gives his team a warm eye smile to tired to really say much but he did congratulate them on officially becoming team 7, before turning to the white haired teen and stating he was sorry but as Kai didn't get a bell he was to be tied to a tree and did get lunch while the other three did. To this all Kai could do was give a tired eye smile. However in the end the kid didn't even make it to the tree as he chose that moment to pass out from exhaustion.

Sitting in the clearing several minutes later are Kakashi slouched forward leaning one knee bent towards his chest, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke eating lunch and Anko eating the pack of dango Kai had gotten her earlier with a sleeping Kai's head rested on her lap. As they were eating Kakashi asks the question on his mind that's been bugging him for a while now. "That was a very well thought out and executed strategy you guys had there, but if you don't mind my asking did you all come up with it or was it something that just came together in the spur of the moment?" Before Sakura can answer the question Naruto states how it was a spur of the moment thing with Sasuke backing him up giving a detailed description of the event from their perspective. Just when Kakashi and Anko were about to comment on that they were interrupted by Sakura. "Well than it's a good thing Sleeping Beauty over there (pointing a sleeping Kai) knows the two of you so well." "What do you mean by that Sakura?" asked Kakashi. "Well Kakashi-sensei it means your son manipulated events as well as us into working together as a team. You see he knew that despite us doing our best to hide and think up a battle plan that you and Anko-sensei would know where we were by sensing for our chakra signatures and that you'd only humor us for a moment before coming after us if we didn't make a move soon. So what he did was create one of his blood clones and had it sense for my chakra signature and teleport to it. There I asked him how he found me so quick and if you two could do it and he said yes as he just sensed for my signature and stated that while it is possible to mask one's chakra no one could completely mask it. Naturally I then accused him off trying to get me caught first at which point he then said that if I got caught it would be because my chakra was the one sensed as since his chakra does not flow throw him unless in use it could not be sensed. He then stated how you Kakashi sensei would have more than likely targeted me first and used what he said my 'fan girlism' and my 'obsession with Sasuke against me and/or the rest of the team. He then told me how because of my 'uselessness' both Sasuke and Naruto would completely disregard me as again my 'fan girlism' would only ruin their team dynamics and so they would pair together and try to take you on as a team in the hopes of getting a bell from you for each other. He said how they would use Naruto's shadow clones with one of Sasuke's many fire style jutsu to both cover each other and let them analyse your fighting style first before they move in to try their hand at grabbing the bells. He said that if I ever wanted Sasuke to so much as acknowledge me that I'd have to be the one to get not one but all three bells and give one each to Naruto and Sasuke. Mind you as he was telling me this he also said how his real self was already fighting you Kakashi-sensei to give Naruto and Sasuke the chance to analyze you and wait for the right moment to strike if they were smart enough. While they were attacking you his clone would teleport with me to the other side of the clearing at a distance behind you and Anko-sensei and that we'd slowly creep up to the clearing but stay out of sight, which we did. He then would have his clone wait until the right moment provided by Sasuke's fire jutsu covering for Naruto's clones and/or Naruto himself that would force you to have to make hasty dodges and when you did he and/or the clone would move in to attack you. Once this became a pattern and then eventually a three way mobbing we'd wait until all of you completely forgot about me so that no one would be able to ruin his plan and once that happened he and the clone would give me the signal through attacking you at the same exact time with the same move, to come in snatch all three bells and slip back out without you noticing. Once that was done I was to use the forest as cover to make my way over to Sasuke and the real Naruto and hand them a bell so that we'd pass the test. Afterwards he would make a show of dispelling his clone and calling off the UchihaUzumaki duo under the pretense of testing himself against you so that you wouldn't eventually be made aware of the lack of bells on your person by the sudden lack of attacks coming from the duo and none whatsoever from me. He would then fight you until time ran out so that you remained none the wiser til the test was over and well as you can see that's what all happened." Sakura responds.

At this Anko experiences a bust of pride and can't help but feel the Anbu made the right choice in recruiting the white haired young man into their ranks. Of course she was also amazed at the level of cunning and manipulation it took to pull the plan off. At this she and Kakashi share a look before once again congratulating the team and then dismissing them. Afterwards they picked up Kai's sleeping form and body flickered to the into the office of the Hokage needing to report the days events.

* * *

**Hokage's Office**

As they appeared within the office of the village leader they notice all the other Jonin sensei's present as well already seated in chair lined up side by side in three rows in front their leader's desk. Walking over to one of the couches in the room the two laid the sleeping Hatake on it before taking the usual seats for the meeting. Just as the two finished taking their seats, all eyes immediately turned on them. "Mind explaining why you two brought your student to this meeting and why he's asleep?" says to the two that recently took their seats say it more as a statement than a question. "That would be explained once we get to whether our team passed or failed Lord Hokage." explained Anko. "Well then now that everyone is here let us begin with the meeting." stated the leader of the village hidden in the leaves.

Half an hour later most of the Jonin present had gave a run down on how their students faired in their test and so far all of them had had failed their teams. Now we come to team seven Kakashi's team. "So Kakashi, I take it you've failed yet another group of students." "Lord Hokage if you would allow, I'd rather give my report after every one else has giving theirs as it's a bit unsettling, and I'm sure Anko would like to go last as well since we decided to do a joint exam." "Fine Kakashi we'll hear from you two last. Kurenai you're up, how did team eight fair?"

With a smile on her face the beautiful red eyed, long slightly unkempt wavy black haired kuniochi goes into great detail over her teams performance during their exam. She tells about how she set her exam as a tracking mission and that how by working together and with a solid plan that properly utilized each of their individual bloodline abilities were able to not only track her down with in the forest of training ground 8 but was also able to detect and/or disable traps that had been setup for them and even went as far as attempting to set up a trap in order to trap her. All in all at the end of her speech the beautiful Genjutsu Mistress reveal she has passed her team. Once Kurenai had finished giving the run down of team 8's test her 'secret' boyfriend the bearded chain smoking jonin Asuma Sarutobi second son of the village leader began his tale. "I'd like to start off by saying first that my team passed with flying colors. I must also say that the academy made a serious error on Shikamaru's Iq level. That kid is a genius. His planning alone is what really beat me. The kid had tricked me into to making a deal with him as their test, if they could manage to get my box of cigarettes from me I had to pass them and if they failed by the time noon hit then not only do they fail but they would not go back to the academy for more learning but they'd be dropped from the ninja program for as long as my dad was hokage."

Halfway through Asuma's speech there was a knock on the Hokage's door. At this interruption the whole room went quiet and it was if for a moment everyone was frozen in time except for the younger Hatake whom was sleeping soundlessly on the couch his chest rising and falling with every breath. After a few precious seconds had passed everyone regained their barings and the 3rd declared that whomever was knocking at the door could enter. Soon after the door opens and seven figures enter the room. Upon entering the room the six were immediately with the stares of everyone whom were awake within the room. Five of these six figures were easily recognized by all those awake in the room and where greeted so. These figures were the Toad Sannin Jiraiya, the Slug Sannin/Princess Tsunade, her apprentice Shizune and her pet pig Tonton, the chunin Academy teacher and assistant to the Hokage Iruka Umino and a beautiful woman with golden brown hair, and green eyes, wearing baby blue jeans that hugged in all the right places with a weapons pouch strapped to her left thigh and long dagger strapped to her right thigh, a black tank top, a white short-sleeved opened buttom shirt and a white long scarf around here neck named Hinote.

* * *

Time Skip several hours later

Kai finds himself in the training grounds he usually uses to train accompanied by his four students. He currently has the four of them working on the water walking exercise. He himself is also working on the water walking exercise but in a different way as he is not just standing on water for as long as he can like the others whom are now learning this technique. No Kai finds himself sparring with a blood clone. Moving at nearly blinding speeds the clone charges low at the original with his newly obtained Anbu katana drawn, as he reaches the original he brings his blade up slashing diagonally at him. However the clone misses as the original leans backwards causing the attack to miss by a hairs breathe. As the blade sails passed his face turns his lean into a backflip and backwards roll combo putting some space between himself and the clone. As he rises to his feet he draws his own anbu issues katana choosing to hold his in a reverse grip instead of the normal way like the clone. Measuring each other up for but a moment both disappear from natural sight reappearing in a blur as the clash in mid air before kicking off each other vanishing again only to clash again on the water's surface several more time before meeting in a deadlock trying to over power the other.

As the two continued to battle the two failed or at least appeared to fail to realized that they were drawing an audience and from more than just Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata and Sasuke whom by now have gotten the hang of the first part of the water walking technique the standing on water part and have now moved on to the actual walking on water. As they were more focused on staying a float as they walked the four failed to notice the sudden appearance of extra bodies within the training ground. Sasuke and Naruto being the natural rivals they are decided up the ante to top each other by trying by running on water. Note the key word here is trying, the two made it no further than two paces before falling into the water as they became more focused on out doing the other than actually staying a float thus breaking the flow of chakra from the soles of their feet. This caused Hinata to break out into giggling fits and Shikamaru into fits of laughter as they watch their friends fall in as the continue to walking on the water never once breaking concerntration and sinking in.

Back on the dry land part of the training ground the new arrivals consisting of the Hokage, the to Sannin not to betray the leaf, a few of the Anbu and the Jonin sensei's along with Iruka, Shizune and Hinote shared a laugh of the Uchiha Uzumaki duo's expense before turning their attention to the two battling on the water and periodically on air the few times they clash mid air. Looking on Hinote and Anko share twin looks of pride on their faces as they watch their now shared student battle well himself. As the rest looked on they to had they too had things running through their minds. For Kakashi it was wanting a all out spar with his son. For the Anbu present specifically the ones who specialized in kenjutsu were impressed with what they were seeing thus far having already come to the conclusion that they could recognize the styles the two were using however they could recognize some of the moves the two were pulling each time to switched to more familiar styles. Each of the other jonin sensei's minus Gai were looking back and forth between Kai and their students walking on water and were finally starting see that with the way things they won't have anything to teach them and that soon under Kaisui's teachings they will out class their teammates not taught by him by far. Gai on the other hand was looking at Kai as if he had finally found and eternal rival for Rock Lee no offense to Neji whom Lee already sees as a major rival. As for Shizune and Iruka they were both just stunned into silence while the Hokage and the two Sannin were hoping the Hatake kid would slip up and reveal more about hime self or at least his techniques since Jiraiya oddly enough new very little on him and both Kai and his original sensei also his mother figure Hinote refuses to tell them anything.

After two hour the four new to water walking had finally got it down to where it was almost second nature to them and decided to go take a little break before they let Kai know they got it down so that he could teach them a new jutsu. As they made their way back to the clearing they spot the sudden company. "This lady and gentlemen is gonna be a drag." stated Shikamaru as they made it back and to where they kept their break time snacks and food a little aways from the new arrivals and sat down to eat a little to restore their energies and then turn and to watch their joint sensei train for a bit til they recovered their energy.

The battle between the two swordsmen only seemed to intensify more in the passed two hours as the slashed, stabbed, and sliced at each other both their clothing showing the signs of this battle in as they continues to block and counter attack when they could. Growing tired of the back and forth between himself and his clone Kai waits until he and his clone once again meet in a deadlock and then manipulates the electromagnetic energies of their surround and directs a blast of lightning at the clone. Seeing this the clone quickly jumps back to avoid being hit by the sudden bolt of lightning. However in doing so he left himself wide open for an attack and the original took advantage of the moment to use it to end this battle by slicing his sword at the clone blasting it with a huge bolt of lightning still using his electromagnetic manipulation abilities blasting the clone off the the river they were fighting on and into a tree in between the two sets of audiences. Afterwards he dispelled the clone and sheathed his blade back on his back before slowly walking over to his student with a proud smile in his eyes proud of them getting the new technique down as fast as they did. After exchanging a few words the five decided to end the training for now and contine another time when there wasn't an audience their to see the new technique they would be learning the soon to be fearsome foursome that are Kai's students already starting to pick up on their sensei's secretiveness when it comes to their abilities. After Kai picks up his sake gourd the five of them work over towards 'company' to mingle before they each head home to rest.


	5. Mission

**Son of Kakashi Hatake**

_Note: Sorry it took so long for an update but I've been experiencing severe writers block for awhile now and I've also been caught up in my school work trying to meet all my professors' deadlines. I would also like to state that I've changed the pairing of Gaara and Hinata to Sasuke and Hinata. I also apologize for the long delay in putting up this chapter. I was experiencing a block as I was hit with ideas for other fics and comic books/mangas as will as being preoccupied with other engagements.  
_

_Again I don't own any of the characters in this fic except for my OC Kakashi's son. The story begins just before the gennin exam. Pairings: OC/Temari, Naruto/female Haku etc. Rated M (may contain lemons)_

*_human thoughts will appear in_*

"human speech"

/Author's Notes/

_**[bijuu thoughts]**_

**"**_**bijuu speech**_**" **

* * *

**Kaisui's POV**

It's been two weeks since our training has been intruded on and now it seems like trying to train the 'Fearsome Foursome' is only getting hard as both the Hokage and the Sannin keep trying to intrude and be sneaky with it so they can hopefully discover more about me and my techniques, and I must say it's really starting to piss me off. It makes teaching them new techniques near impossible. I should probably think up a way to make sure are next training session is not interrupted but that will have to wait til later as I was due for a meeting in the 3rd's office an hour ago already. Anyway getting up from my place at the kitchen table I place my plate in the sink to be washed later and head to my room to get ready for the day before going to the meeting I'm already an hour late for. Once in my room I pick out a simple outfit consisting of black jeans, black leather vest, black cut off leather gloves, white scarf and a black bandana and head for the shower. After a good thirty minute shower I get dressed and decided whether to wear my hair down and wear my leaf village headband or not. After deciding to forgo the headband used my bandana as a hair tie and tied my hair in a low ponytail. Afterwards I grabbed Zetsumei and my Anbu katana and was out the door.

An hour later I finally make it to the meeting with. When I get there I notice only the Anbu are present which I guess this means I get my first mission as a part of the Anbu. Giving a nod to the village leader I take my place amongst my peers and wait for the briefing. As the 3rd briefs us I pay close attention to everything that is being said listening to every last detail and analyzing it for any clues hidden, any hidden meanings and/or agendas. Once the briefing was over with I the squad captain a man in a cat mask informed us all to meet at the north gate and that we depart within the hour. Nodding to the others I after being dismissed I hop out the window landing on the roof of a nearby building and dash off to go see the 'Fearsome Foursome' as I've taking to calling them and I'm sure the name will soon start to catch on to let the know today's training was cancelled due to my leaving on mission within the hour.

Within the hour the five of us going on this mission were all at the right gate ready for departure. After going over the mission one more time which was in my opinion a simple assassination mission despite it being A-ranked. We headed out taking to the trees trying to get this mission over with as quickly as possible. To me it was simple sneak into the clan house of a major clan in the land of Earth or Earth Country and assassinate the leader and make it appear as if a traitor in the clan did it. My partners however see it differently as if we get caught the mission is a bust and it may lead to another war with Iwa the Hidden Stone village. Not to worry though as I have an easy solution for this problem should it arrive although that is probably because I myself am already at war with Iwa. My solution is simply if we can't simply kill the clan leader and frame one of the clansmen without being caught, we simply kill the whole clan and make it look like a rival clan did it or a civil war broke out in the clan and no one survived or leaved the possibility that their might be a survivor out their somewhere and that the mass murder was their work. Either which way it's all simple, would you agree?

* * *

**General POV**

It was hours before the group of five made it to the border of the land of Fire and the land of Earth. By the time the group made it to the border it night had already fallen. Upon reaching the border the squad captain motioned for the group stop here. Afterwards he flash through a set of hand seals before creating a wooden house for the five to camp in and regain lost stamina. Once everyone was inside the cat masked captain began to dish out task for all only to be interrupted when he spots the sole agent without an anbu mask in the five man squad flash through a short set of half seals or one handed seals if you will at a speed too fast for even him to follow. Upon finishing the young Hatake gently slams the hand used to preform the seals on the wooden floor and mutters "Dimension Barrier Jutsu". Satisfied once he felt his jutsu come into effect he got up and walked over to the window of the wooden house and opens and sits on the windowsill before turning back to the rest of the team and giving the captain his attention.

Noticing the looks he is getting from his teammates he decides to explain. "Relax I just cast the jutsu I usually use for training though training is not what it was originally created for. The jutsu I used is a time-space jutsu of my own creation that allows me to create and manipulate my own realities as well as manipulate already existing realities within my dimension barrier. Right now it is being used to hide us from possible dangers so that none of us has to bother with taking any watches for trouble because trouble can't see, hear, smell, touch, taste or sense us here because to those I'm not protecting with this jutsu we are truly not here however we can still sense them and whatnot. Also if you feel like hunting because you don't feel like eating those nasty ass rations just let me know what it is you want if not I'll be on the couch we don't yet have in here." With that said Kaisui shimmered a scroll to himself from his room back in the leaf village. Unsealing the scroll Kai summons a couple couches, a coffee table a kitchen table, two end tables, a fridge which he powers up with his electromagnetism a stove also powered by his electromagnetism and a bar. Afterwards he drops himself on a couch, kicks his feet up on the coffee table and summons his electric guitar and begin to strum away at it losing himself in a world of his own as he begin creating a new song.

While Kai worked on his guitar three of the other four Anbu did indeed decide to go out and train a little bit. The cat masked squad captain in the meanwhile pondered all of what just happened and decided that he'd keep an eye on the white haired kid and report his findings to the village leader when they got back after the mission was over. The cat masked captain continued to watch the white haired youth as if it will bring him the answers to the mystery that is Kaisui Hatake if he stares long enough.

Feeling the glare of the captain boring down on him Kai couldn't help but laugh inwardly at the man. Deciding he had enough with being grilled the Hatake heir went outside to mediate and "watch his fellow anbu train" (more like analyze their fighting style, and look for weaknesses to exploit should he ever need to.)

* * *

**Same time Hokage's Office**

"NO OLD MAN! NO MORE STUPID D-RANKED MISSIONS." yelled Naruto before receiving a cuff to the back of his head by Sakura. "SHOW SOME RESPECT FOR THE HOKAGE, IDIOT." she shouts at him as she hits him. Scratching the back of his head in embarrassment at his genins' actions Kakashi moves to apologize on their behalf but is beaten to it by one Sasuke Uchiha. "I apologize for my teammates actions Hokage-sama, but I believe what Naruto was trying to say is that we believe we are now ready to take on higher ranked missions as the mission we've been given thus far aren't really missions and more of chores to be assigned to civilians. However we do understand the reason for them is to promote and emphasize teamwork between squads so don't think we don't know that or take it into consideration. We do on the other hand feel we've now completed enough D-rank missions to qualify us for C-rank missions. So we politely request a C-rank mission if there are any available if not we will settle for another D-rank.

After a moment to think the request over the third granted team seven the chance to take on a C-rank mission and called for his secretary to bring in the client. Five minutes later the secretary walks in with the client close behind. Once they arrive the secretary goes back to what she was doing before she was called giving the ninja taking this mission a good look at their client.

* * *

**Time skip a few hours still with team 7**

The had just finished listening to their client Tazuna an old bridge builder form the Land of Waves explain why he lied to them about the ranking of the mission after having a run in with the mist's demon brothers and have decided to still continue with the mission despite it now being higher than C-rank. As they were traveling through the forest when Naruto sense movement in the bushes thinking it may be a lurking enemy ninja and tossed a kunai at the spot where he sensed the movement. It soon became apparent his target wasn't an enemy ninja as a snow white rabbit ran out of the bushes in fright. Seeing the poor rabbit Sakura instantly fell in love with the "cute" little fella and picked it up hugging it to herself and began berating Naruto for nearly killing the poor thing. Once she was done her triad she noticed the deadpan looks she was getting from Naruto and Sasuke. "Um? Sakura?" calls Naruto. Once he got her attention he calmly explained that the rabbit could have easily been and enemy ninja. Upon further inspection of the rabbit it came all the truly competent ninja present excluding Sakura as at this point in time is still nothing more than a fan girl playing ninja and Tazuna realized the rabbit was the wrong color for this season meaning...

Just as the realization hit they didn't even have a chance to voice it or give warning as they immediately dived to the floor dragging Sakura and their client Tazuna the Bridge builder with them. Seconds after hitting the ground a giant sword whirls through the air and embeds itself in the trunk of a tree behind them. Standing on the embedded sword was none other than the A rank missing ninja Zabuza Momochi 'Demon of the Bloody Mist' also known as 'Demon of the Mist' now that the hidden Mist village has dropped the bloody from their name as to break away from its bloody past.

"Zabuza Momochi 'Demon of the Mist'" stated Kakashi getting up and facing the former Mist ninja making sure to place himself in between the man before him and his students and client.

"Ah so you've heard of me. I'm honored to be facing Sharingan Kakashi but at the moment my business isn't with you so if you could just hand over the bridge builder I'll let you an d the brats go." Zabuza responds.

"You know I can't do that." Kakashi says as he pushes up his headband revealing his scarred eye that than open to reveal his three tomoe sharingan. Dropping into his signature fighting stance Kakashi instruct his students to protect the client and not to worry as he'd protect them with his life afterwards he flashed through seals as Zabuza did and created a water clone as Zabuza summoned a dense fog into existence with his **Hidden Mist jutsu** and than summoned a water clone in which he sent to sneak behind the gennin and the client so that it could go for the kill using his **Silent Homicide technique** otherwise known as the **Silent Killing technique**. Appearing in between the genin and the bridge builder Zabuza moves in for the killer swinging his giant cleaver at the back of Tazuna ready to cleave him in half. Just as Tazuna unknowingly is about to be cut in half, the figure of Kakashi Hatake suddenly appears stopping Zabuza's legendary sword with a kunai.

With a grunt Kakashi managed to push aside the giant cleaver and stab Zabuza in the the stomach with his kunai. Blood soon starts to gush out of Zabuza before turning into water as he apparently was a water clone and not the real Zabuza. As the clone burst into water another Zabuza appears seemingly out of nowhere and slices Kakashi in half at the waist. Sadly for Zabuza his small moment of victory doesn't last as Kakashi also burst into water and before he knows it another Kakashi appears stabbing him in the back;however, much to the copy ninja's growing annoyance once again Zabuza burst into water proving himself to be another water clone. Already sensing Zabuza fast approaching him from the rear Kakashi manages to duck under Zabuza's sword thus avoiding decapitation however this is what Zabuza wanted and he immediately capitalized with a hard snap kick which Kakashi was to slow to dodge, blasting him into the ocean only for him to find himself soon trapped in a ball like prison of water as Zabuza appeared at the side of having already finished the seals necessary before getting there and activates to **Water Prison jutsu**. As Zabuza took this his time to gloat he preformed a half seal and summoned two water clones into existence and sending them after the genin and the bridge builder.

Before the water clones could so much as even blink they were immediately bombarded by thousands of Narutos and a hailstorm of fireballs with hidden shuriken in them. When one looks back to the location where team seven stand protecting the bridge builder they see the real Naruto with his hand still in his signature half seal signifying what is plain obvious to those who know him that he has just preform his brand of the **Shadow** **Clone jutsu** and Sasuke who's hand is still to his mouth as he continues to breathe fire towards the enemies. In a matter of minutes the UchihaUzumaki duo manages to take out the two water clones thanks to the element of surprise. Deciding to ride their success while they can Naruto has his clones move to protect both Sakura and Tazuna as he and Sasuke dash forward instinctively send chakra to the soles of their feet as the reach the ocean, racing across it to do what they can to free Kakashi and hopefully get some hits in on Zabuza.

* * *

**Back with Kaisui**

The five anbu operatives stealthily make their way in to Iwa the Hidden Stone village in the dead of the night managing to easily by pass the guards at the gates with any resistance at all. As they made their way through the village Kai couldn't help but feel that something was off. Kaisui trusting his instincts suddenly came to a halt on the rooftop of a weapons shop in the middle of the village. Seeing the young Hatake stop suddenly for no apparent reason, the rest of the squad stop as well and turn to look at him. Having immediately cast his senses out upon stopping he instantly discovered his instincts were well founded and simply states that they were set up and this mission is really a set up. Even as he was stating this his right arm rose into the air pointing a finger to the west and lets loose a single blast of pale blue lightning striking down an enemy ninja racing towards them at high speeds and the eighteen other stone ninja trailing behind him as the single blast of lightning chain from the first victim to the rest instantly putting an end to their life and ending the camouflage jutsu that made them invisible to the Leaf village ninja. Seeing this the other four anbu agents were set immediately on guard. While his fellow ninja were tensing for what they all knew would be the fight of their life, Kaisui drew his anbu issued katana as he doesn't yet want to reveal the abilities of Zetsumei especially when using that katana could potentially clue his teammates and more important the members of the enemy that don't truly yet know who he is in on who he is. Smirking behind his mask, Kai twirls the katana into a reverse grip muscles tensing ready to spring into action.

Looking up to the clear night sky speaks out voice traveling to his teammates, "Guys, tonight we make history." before suddenly vanishing meeting in a clash of steel katana against the steel mace of an enemy ninja trying to the to sneak up on the cat masked anbu captain using an invisibility jutsu. Realizing the severity of their situation the rest of the leaf anbu agents immediately raise their guard as well as their weapons in preparation for the fight of their lives. Within minutes the night of Iwa is filled with the sound of battle as all ninja fought for their very lives. However their was one whom was not fighting for his life, no this one individual had nothing but mind numbing rage on his mind, an all consuming thirst for blood, a soul destroying need for revenge against those that had wronged him for years, this one individual wanted nothing but the complete and utter destruction of Iwa the Hidden Stone Village. This one individual was one Kaisui Hatake and all it took was one look at the kid's eyes to see that for him there would be no retreating should the need for it arise because for him there was no leaving until ground this most hated retched village sat on burned in an everlasting blaze, a blaze sparked by the fires of his soul's hatred. He wouldn't stop until the sky over this land forever ran with the blood of its people and the winds forever stilled. Only then would this young man of only sixteen be able to walk a from this place. All of this was clear for all to see as the young Hatake relentless attacked his enemies with reckless abandon already on his thirteenth kill while the rest of his time barely have three.

Without so much as a second thought or glance at his opponent Kai viciously rips his Anbu issued katana out of the body of his now dead opponent leaving the body to fall heavily to the ground with it eyes glazed over in death its life's blood and innards spilling out of it as he charges onward to take on the latest Iwa ninjas on the seen. Four jonin by the looks of them but he couldn't care less. Meeting in a clash of steel with one of the four jonin a woman also wielding a sword, Kai ignores her three teammates as he pushes her back further away from them also leaving his back to them as he dashes towards her to take advantage of the sudden opening in her guard from being shoved back. Things however didn't go as planned as she proved herself to be a competent fighter quickly recovering and closing up her guard. She then quickly side steps the charging Hatake and quickly spin in to a counteract slashing horizontally trying to severe the young man's lower body from his upper. This too was not to be as Kaisui with a sadistic smirk on his masked face not bothering to even try to defend himself flashed through a set of half seals around the sword he was holding him the same hand holding the sword, casting the illusion of himself being severed in half by her strike, but in actually he preformed the **Substitution jutsu **to replace himself however instead of replacing himself with a log or something similar as most would do the devious Hatake replaced himself with one of her three teammates whom had let his guard slip slightly as he watched the two sword wielders battle. Fooling the three whole Iwa shinobi and the one dying by the hand of his fellow Iwa native, Kai wasted no time in killing the two remaining ninja by way of decapitation, leaving just himself and the woman with her back to himself.

Once the three bodies hit the floor with the light of their life snuffed out the Hatake stoically released his illusion allowing the woman to see just exact transpired. As the poor woman realizes what she's done she slowly begins to fall apart at the seems. As the rather vindictive Hatake observes the beautiful brunette woman standing about 5 foot 2 of athletic build around mid twenties/mid thirties as she begins unraveling he can't help but let out a cold unfeeling laugh. Deciding to give her a hand over the edge of sanity and into the same realm of insanity he himself is currently in being back in a place surround by the people that wronged him for years and robbed him of the chance to know his mother, "How does it feel? How does it feel to have those close to you cut from your life? It hurts doesn't it? The rage should be building up inside you soon as the shock you feel is about to wear off. Tell me, can your mind survive to rage? Can you maintain you sanity? Do you want to kill me as bad as I want to destroy and everyone in this village for what you did to me, my family, my clan, or is your desire to see me dead even greater than mine to see you dead now considering all you've been seeking my death since you found out my mother was pregnant with me, I mean come on you want me dead just because exist. My final question to you how badly do you want to kill yourself for having a part in killing the ones you loved? I did not start this war between us, but I'm damn sure gonna finish here before sunrise."

"WHAT! WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT ANYTHING? YOU'RE JUST INSIGNIFICANT BEING WHO CAN'T EXCEPT THAT YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE AND NEITHER DID YOU CLAN. You're all just not natural. Your existence should even be possible. I am sorry about your mother although she was a Tree Hugger, her skills and knowledge as a medic ninja has saved myself and my loved ones more times than I can count personally not to mention, the many times she's save the rest of this village. She was a truly wonderful woman and didn't deserve what she got, BUT YOU, you deserve everything you're gonna GET and THEN SOME." replied the woman shortly before blindly charging her adversary. Smirking beneath the mask Kai throws his sword at his advancing nemesis before taking a step as if he's going to dash forward to meet her half way but seemingly vanishes reappearing at her blindside and delivering a devastating snap kick to her left side with enough force to break at least two of her ribs and blast her fifty feet to her right and crashing right through a stone building only stopping after smacking into the opposite wall and catches his thrown sword. Turning away from the scene of destruction, Kai begins walking towards his teammates whom are locked in battles of their own, pausing for a moment he surveys the situation to see which of his four teammates for this mission quickly gone awry due to it being a setup were in need of help. First noticing the cat masked agent and leader on this was holding his own agents four highly skilled shinobi using oddly enough wood style jutsu, Kai decided to leave him to it making a mental note to research the guy once this fiasco was over and looks to the other three anbu agents seeing one of them having trouble fending of the Tsuchikage and the man they were suppose to kill; however, as he moved to help the agent, he is interrupted by rumbling pillars of earth shooting up out of the ground quickly heading his way from the building in which he sent his apparently resilient opponent, seeing that he can't afford to dodge the incoming attack unless he wants it to blindside his teammate Kai decides he has no choice but to face the attack head on. Cursing being put in this situation, the young Hatake raises his left arm open hand facing the incoming earth style jutsu and lets loose a stream of pure lightning that with little resistance tears the rumbling earth pillars to shreds all the while he begins channeling his unique brand of wind nature/wind elemental chakra over his anbu blade in his right hand increase the blade's reach and cutting edge.

Stumbling out of the building looking worse for wear yet somehow still highly attractive the brunette woman glares at her white haired adversary with nothing but murder in her eyes as she clutches her ribs on her left side while dragging her sword still held firmly in her hand at the right of her. "Still got some life left in you I see." taunted Kai. "Just enough left to kill you."

Two set of eyes lock onto each other both drowning in yet screaming for murder for what felt like an eternity but was actually before by some silent signal they both race towards each other swords trailing behind them one cutting through the air by the leaf nin the other dragging along the ground ripping up the earth, kicking up stone and rubble and gluing the debris to it with chakra, both combatants knew that with this last exchange only one of them would be walking away alive.

* * *

**Cat Masked Anbu Agent 's POV**

I had just finished dealing with my four opponents, when I heard the scream of one of the agents under my command, turning towards where the blood curling sound was coming from I turned just in time to see the man disintegrate at the hands of the Tsuchikage's Dust release jutsu. Noticing whom it was standing to the left of the kage my blood started to boil, but knowing this wasn't the time to lose my cool I kept calm and analyzed the situation. Seeing there was in fact no way we could win the night here, seeing that if we stayed here any longer things here would be sure to escalate as more of the ninja here was soon to join the fray and doubting anyone of us could take on the village leader the Tsuchikage, I order the immediate retreat of our remaining forces knowing that while in the village we were sitting ducks but we stood a better chance of surviving and making back to the leaf in one piece leaving and fighting off there forces on the way out.

As I turn to flee the Stone village so do all my remaining men and as one we quickly make our way to the village gates and blast our way through it on a hasty exit out or so I thought. No soon had we cleared the village gate did we release that instead there being four of us retreating the village, there were only three. Seeing that the three of us were all wearing anbu mask and knowing the only one of us that was not wearing one on this mission was Kaisui Hatake and seeing as we all knew he did not fall in battle and knowing captivity can't hold him for long, we all knew he disobeyed the retreat order. Damning the kid for insubordination I order the team to stand back and to cover me as I was going in to retrieve the kid, but just as we all turned to do our assigned tasks we got the shock of our lives...

* * *

**General POV**

And boy what a shock it was for the three anbu veterans for there beyond the village gates stood the young Hatake amongst a sea of rubble and fire as well as the dead mutilated and burning bodies of those whom have already faced him and lost as well as the thirty he just killed to cover his fellow leaf ninjas' exit looking somewhat haggard but still in top fighting condition. However the most shocking thing was that he was standing getting ready to face off against both the man they were suppose to kill and the tsuchikage and the rest of the village shinobi that came out as reinforcement were all standing around giving the three a great amount of space to house what they know will be the stuff of legends with no intention of interfering.

Standing there glaring at his opponents Kai switched his still wind chakra covered anbu katana to his left hand holding it in a reverse grip and brings his right hand to Zetsumei's hilt as he waits out his opponents to see what they were prepared to do. Stepping forward slightly as if he was about to make a move three people at once immediately began flashing through hand seals and all at once chaos erupt as the battle begun the first to finish was the tsuchikage completing his jutsu that caused slabs of earth to rise up off the ground and fly towards Kai followed by the cat masked captain sending twisting tree branches towards the tsuchikage from where he stood at the gates. Neither jutsu however landed true on their target as Kai spun into a low crouch ducking under the short big nosed old kage's justsu spinning towards the village gates and slashing his anbu blade held in a reverse grip towards the incoming tree branches and thinks **"Solar Winds Jutsu"** sending a gale of his unique wind natured chakra its way thus turning his back to both his enemies. What happened next would surprise those looking on even more except the caster of the jutsu as not only did the gale of razor sharp and razor thin blades of wind shred up the thick branches but also set them ablaze and continued travelling towards the captain dissipating just before reaching him leaving behind a gentle natural breeze that did touch the captain teasing his exposed dark hair.

With his back still to his enemies and a cold dead/detached look in his eyes as he gazed at the mission leader he simply stated, "Don't interfere Cat." Meanwhile as this was happening the man besides the Tsuchikage had finished his seals and shouted out, **"Light release! Searing Light Jutsu!"** send and intensely bright beam of light at the seemingly unguarded back of the Hatake before him. To this the young man responds with only an evil smirk behind his face mask as he slowly drew Zetsumei from its sheath all the while producing a killing intent so strong it created a slow lifting fog that roll up to about two inches high along the ground. Once released from its sheath the black katana's ability to absorb light immediately activated absorbing the entirety of the man's jutsu converting it all into dark energy that it stored for use at Kai discretion. Smirking at the stunned look on the faces of everyone present Kai stabs Zetsumei into the ground and flashes through one handed seals to fast to be seen calling out **"Dimensional Barrier Jutsu"** producing three barriers each with a slightly different purpose, the first surrounded himself and the two Iwa ninja he was fighting was designed to prevent anyone of them from escaping and anyone outside it from interfering, the second prevented the Iwa ninja outside the first barrier and Konoha ninja outside the second barrier from fighting with the third protecting the leaf village anbu from outside harm. At this one of the Stone anbu agents witnessing this, decides to take a closer look at the white haired ninja and when he does he just about shattered Kai's carefully hidden self to the leaf anbu present. For in the man's fear he suddenly froze up while stuttering out for those whom didn't know while shakingly pointing a finger at Kai.

/AN I'm not going to write in stutter so just imaging it please./

"I remember you now. You're that kid who use to hang with my old teammate Hinote and the Seven Swordsmen of the mist. The last time I've seen you was eight years ago,... of course then you hair was shorter than it is now just barely reaching your shoulders at the time. You're Kaisui Hatake known to Kiri (the Hidden Mist Village in Water Country) as 'The Bringer of Death' noted most for your void style jutsu and for a black katana with the ability to absorb rather than reflect light and convert it into dark energy to be used at your discretion as well cut through dimensional barriers named Zetsumei that would only allow you to hold it much less wield it. Wait a minute that sword you stabbed in the ground is Zetsumei isn't it? Your also known to Kumo (the Hidden Cloud Village in Lightning Country) as Kaisui no Raiden for your control over all forms of electricity despite the fact you're the only Hatake ever born to not be aligned to the lightning element as well as being the only one aligned to wind. You are also the only person to ever have two bingo book entries one for each alias." again stuttered the man.

Silent cursing the man under his breath and vowing to kill the man sometime soon Kai admits to the fact that yes in fact what the man was saying to true before telling the man he was only eight years old when he last saw him. Kai also decided since his secret was now out in the open public knowledge to all those present he might as well showcase more abilities than what he was going to show. With this in mind he lets the wind around the katana still in his left hand dissipate before sheathing it and suddenly blurs within the guard of the clan leader with the bloodline limit of light release and channels wind chakra around his fists and delivers a hard punch to his stomach setting the man on fire as the wind touched him blasting him away in a spiral of flames. Not bothering to stand still he immediately spun on his feet vanishing from where he was standing in an impressive show of speed reappears above the tsuchikage fist cocked back as he dives down towards the old man's head aim to deliver a crippling blow to it. The old man however had other plans he quickly body flickered out of harms way leaving Kai's fist to smash into the ground cratering it and kick up gale force flaming winds. Rolling out of the crouching position he landed in the Bringer of Death Kaisui no Raiden Kai Hatake quickly flash thru a set of seals just a the Tsuchikage was doing the same. Finishing at the same time screamed out their jutsu. **"EARTH STYLE: MUD DRAGON JUTSU" "WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU" **suddenly the earth around the old man's feet began to rumble and bubble up before surging up into the air solidifying into a dragon of harden mud swirling around him before speeding towards the white haired youth, however at the same time as the mud dragon formed so did the water dragon swirling above Kai and around him before heading towards the kage and clashing with the mud dragon. As the two continued to pour more chakra into their respective jutsu, the now recovered light user reenters the fray.**  
**

_*Hmm? As long as that sword is out my light element jutsu is neutralized__. Damn I hate to say it but well play kid keeping this sword as your ace in the hole. Well if I can't hit you with light based jutsu I'll just have to hit you with earth style jutsu.* _With this in mind the light user flashed thru his own set of seals. After flashing thru five seals he slams his palm on the ground. **"****Earth Release: Devouring Earth** Jutsu" Near instantly, the ground to the sides of his opponent Kaisui began to take the shape of huge jaws that began to attempt to crush and stab him between them.

"Fuck!" Kai curses to himself as he's force to abandon maintaining the water dragon to avoid being crushed by the light bearer's jutsu. Releasing his hold on his jutsu the young man back flips high in the air avoiding the light users jutsu but leaving himself open to the Tsuchikage's mud dragon which slams into him carrying him a good twenty feet before crashing him into the ground knocking the breath out of him and crumbles into pieces around him. Struggling to his feet Kai looks at his opponents with a more serious look now. "That hurt old man, but not to worry I'll be fine in a moment." As he was saying this Kai allowed his chakra to flow through him healing his damaged ribs and back. After a few minutes he felt he was healed enough to continue on with this. _*Damn, I'm starting to run low on stamina after fighting to many people back to back. Best I end this now before I either get myself killed or am forced to retreat with a good measure of retribution.*_ Kai thinks to himself. At same time both his opponents had similar thoughts running through their heads.

All coming to the same realization, all three of them rush into action, the three speeding through seals at blinding speeds while at same time Kai whom only ever uses half seals dives for Zetsumei. Ripping the sword out the ground as he was rolling back to his feet coming out the dive, the young Hatake took the time to slam the palm of his hand not holding the black katana having finished his seals on the ground and whispers the name of his jutsu. **"Hell Frozen Over Jutsu"** Upon uttering the name of this jutsu a cold mist began to seep out of the ground covering all of it within the first barrier in up to two feet of fog.

At same time as Kai cast his jutsu the Tsuchikage and the Light Bearer Tenro cast theirs. With twin shouts of **"****Earth Release: Stone Golem**" the two expelled a large creature composed of stone from their mouths. The rock golems having a fair amount of stamina and brute strength, being able to bite and tear off flesh with its mouth and hands respectively charged Kai from both sides cocking their fists back seeking to smash the teenagers between them.

While this was happening the old kage being one not to take chances began to float off the ground. As he floated higher and higher he the wizened old man began slowly forming the seals for his Dust Release jutsu for just incase. Reaching ten feet off the ground the old man stopped rising in the air and chose to remain their standing on air as if it were solid ground and studies the mist as it seeped up from out of the ground. As the short old man took precautionary steps, Tenro simply stood their letting his guard down nearly completely as he admires the stone golems about to crush Kai. In anticipation of the death of the youngest Hatake and the victory of the Stone village he completely forgets about the shin high cold mist.

* * *

As the gap in distance between himself and golems to his front and back rapidly closed Kai fell into a low crouch muscles in his legs coiling and tensing in preparation for what he was about to do. Sensing that his jutsu was about to fully activate and that one of his opponents was floating ten feet in the air while the other's guard has dropped dramatically, Kai gave a dark chuckle.

Timing it right Kaisui Hatake waited til the golems were upon him fist swinging at him, before blasting off the ground soaring up pass the golems flying straight up into the air flipping over the seven feet golems, stopping six feet in the air and floating there as he brings Zetsumei down in a diagonal slash releasing all the stored up dark energy within the blade sending a wall of darkness at Tenro.

Smirking to himself Kai turns his back to Tenro as he knows he's about to meet his end at the hands of his previously casted jutsu. He then floats up four more feet to be on the same level as the Tsuchikage and resheath Zetsumei in the sheath on his back and moves it to his waist just incase he needs to draw and attack in one fluid motion. He then taps into the electromagnetic energy around him and summons sparks of electricity to his index and pointer fingers and blasts a bolt of lightning through both stone golems before they present themselves a further problem.

* * *

**Tenro's POV**

So caught up in what I was sure to be a victory in this mini war for the stone village after both myself and the Tsuchikage Onoki himself casted the Stone Golem jutsu, I let my guard slip. In doing so two things happened that would eventually prove to be my downfall. Number one, I completely disregarded the weird fog seeping up out of the ground my opponent had summoned earlier. And two I was taken by completely by surprise when my opponent not only dodge both golems at the last possible instant but do something until previously was thought of as being something only the leader of this fine village could do, and is stand on air as if it wore solid ground.

Because of this, I almost couldn't move until I notice a sudden stillness all around and it became pretty clear why as I finally noticed the wall of darkness moving towards me eclipsing the view of all in front of me. Realizing that the wall of darkness was eclipsing the the light absorbing sword I speedily flash thru the same set of seals I've done earlier and once again shouted out, **"Light release! Searing Light Jutsu!"** this time sending and intensely bright beam of light forward meeting approaching wall of darkness in a clash with each element struggling for dominance trying to over power the other.

So caught up in trying to overpower the oncoming wall of darkness I realize too late the genius behind the white haired youth's use of this attack as the strange mist that has been seeping out of the ground suddenly ignited into two feet high icy blue flames setting me ablaze. I didn't immediately realize I was on fire however, no it took me a while to realize this but once I did all I could do and was to let out an inhumane scream as these unnatural flames burned me up and ate away at my being.

In my final moments one thought passed through my head. _*Too bad I couldn't fly.*_

* * *

**Tsuchikage Onoki's POV**

Looking on as Tenro struggled against the darkness this young man has managed to conjure up from his black katana, I couldn't help but begrudgingly gain respect for the teenage ninja as I began to work out what sort of plan he had worked out. I did not know what the strange mist he summoned would do but I had the feeling it would be the deciding factor here today between light and dark.

As my begrudging respect for one Kaisui Hatake began to rise I took a moment to look around the battle ground I can't help but be in awe as I notice that out of the small army of a eighty Iwa shinobi that initially waged war against five Konoha anbu that are present here now not counting of course my recently arrived anbu agents I can't help but notice that while the tree huggers only lost one member to the hands of myself thanks to my dust element release, my initial forces of eighty has been cut by fifty and most of them rather surprisingly fell at the hands of the Hatake brat.

Turning my eyes back towards the unnatural mist it took me by surprise when it suddenly ignited into two feet high icy blue flames. As Tenro gives out an inhumane scream as the flames consume him before forever silencing him as the flames suddenly stopped moving and froze over becoming ice, only to reignite again and burn again before switching back and forth between fire and ice at two minute intervals the only thought that passed through my mind was,... _*Dam_n! too bad you can't fly Tenro*and just somehow I knew everyone else looking on was thinking the same thing if not something similar.

* * *

**Cat Mask Leaf Anbu Captain POV**

As I and my fellow anbu agents looked on as one of our own not only held his own in this for all intents and purposes kage level battle not to mention the jutsu and abilities he showcased combined with the info the Iwa anbu agent let slip, I knew once we made it back home and I gave my report on the team's mission to the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, life in the Village hidden in the leaves would never be the same again.

* * *

**General POV**

The two remaining combatants hovering ten feet above ground stare each other down waiting to see who would make the first move. After two minutes and still no one has made a move, they both instinctively knew that neither was going to so with a begrudging show of respect they both nod to the other as the both began to descend back to the ground.

As they were descending Kai waved his left hand banishing the flames and releases his barrier jutsu while shimmering to his teammates.  
Just before leaving the teenage turned back towards the Stone village and declares "Until next time." then takes off after his team determined to put as much distance as possible between themselves and the Hidden Stone as possible.


End file.
